Catwoman, chronicles of a femme fatale
by vigigraz
Summary: "Catwoman", por ese nombre la conocen ahora. Sin embargo, antes de ser aquella ladrona, aquella felina; ella era solamente Selina Kyle. Y esta es su historia. BrucexSelina, luego aclararé demás parejas.
1. Capítulo 1, la niña

**Muy bien, primero y principal, voy a decir que ningún persona me pertence (salvo los futuros OC), y que todo es propiedad de Bob Kane y los demás creadores del universo de Batman.**

 **Esta historia va a estar vocalizada primordialmente en Selina, aunque voy a incluir a demás personajes y a profundizar en grande su relación con Bruce. Va a haber saltos temporales, así que estén advertidos.**

 **Además, también el lenguaje y el contenido va a ser explícito.**

 **Otra cosa, la historia va a ser sobre MI punto de vista. Va a estar basada en mi favorita sobre el origen de Catwoman, pero voy a cambiar las cosas que yo quiera, y hacerlo de la manera que vaya bien con la historia. Esto lo digo por si piensan que lo hice diferente por error, no es así. Y los demás pairings que estarán dentro de esta historia también son bajo mi criterio, me gustaría que lo sepan desde ahora.**

 **Supongo que eso es todo, espero que les guste, y como se darán cuenta va a ser una larga historia, así que lo único que voy a decir es: disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **.-.-.-.-."La niña".-.-.-.-**_

* * *

:- ¿Necesitas ayuda, preciosa?

Bajo la luz de la luna y el humo negro que cubría la ciudad, la niña no pudo distinguir con facilidad la figura, pero su voz había logrado delatarlo. Era un hombre.

Selina negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de que pudiese verla, mientras comenzó a caminar lejos de él. Pero antes de que pudiese moverse una mano salió disparada y la tomó del brazo. Fuerte.

:- Una pequeña niña no tiene por qué andar sola a estas horas.- sabía que era la mano de aquel sujeto, y mientras más se acercaba, más claro veía sus facciones. Selina se consideraba a sí misma una persona observadora, y de buena memoria. Por lo tanto vio, y recordará mucho tiempo después, la boca lastima, cicatriz en la mejilla, y los ojos de un animal salvaje.

No podía pensar en ningún en ese momento pero no le gustaba. Más bien le aterraba.

Forcejeó contra él pero era más fuerte. Intentó gritar pero no servía de nada. No había nadie transitando a esas horas, y si lo hubiera, preferirían no meterse en asuntos de otras personas. Aunque sea de un adulto queriendo abusar de un niña.

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a desesperarse. Había sido un día normal (lo que para ella era normal), solo tenía que volver a casa, no pensaba que una cosa así le sucedería. Quería ver a su madre una vez más, quería que la salvara. No podía estar ahí, no podía…

:- Déjala Stan. Sabes que no trabajamos con pedófilos, ella no nos servirá de nada.

Selina soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el agarre del supuesto Stan desaparecía por completo. Entre la neblina logró visualizarla, ahora, a su salvadora.

Cabello pelirrojo, aspecto cotidiano, con un cigarrillo en la mano. Vio como Stan la sujetaba de igual manera que lo había hecho con ella, y tuvo el ciego impulso de intentar algo. Pero como vino, se fue, y mientras veía a su heroína irse arrastrada, pudo jurar que le había guiñado un ojo.

Estaba oscuro, pero ella lo había visto perfectamente.

Y no lo olvidaría jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- Bebé, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- llenó un vaso con agua mientras veía a su hija de once años entrar por la puerta principal. Eran las once, tendría que haber llegado hace más de una hora.- ¿Pasó algo?

Selina negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso, y se sacaba su abrigo. Había sido un día agotador, y lo único que quería era tomar algo de refrigerador e ir a la cama.- Tuve un pequeño incidente, pero aquí estoy… sana y salva.

María la miró con una ceja alzada mientras terminaba de servir el arroz. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando la voz de su esposo la interrumpió:

:- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta la comida mujer?! ¡Estoy esperando hace horas, apúrate por un demonio!

Apretó los puños mientras su hija suspiraba. El comportamiento de su padre era algo normal, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. María le acarició la cabeza con cariño mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran en frente de su pequeña.- Ve a tu habitación, te llevaré un plato allí, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió. Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a su padre. Yacía en el sofá, como siempre, mirando televisión y con latas de cerveza a su lado. Sabía que eso no era normal. Sabía que los chicos que iban con ella a la escuela no tenían un padre como aquel, ni tampoco una vida como la suya. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo esta era la realidad. Y tenía que apreciar lo que tenía. Un techo sobre su cabeza, y una madre, que aunque tenía sus problemas, la amaba.

Y con eso, solo con eso, Selina Kyle era una persona _relativamente_ feliz.

No estaba segura de lo que esa palabra significara, pero la había escuchado aquel día en la escuela y le había sonado bonita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Nos vemos!

:- ¡Adiós!

Selina se despidió de las chicas de gimnasia (sí, ella asistía a gimnasia artística) y de dirigió a la parada de autobús. Buscó las monedas en su bolsillo mientras esperaba a que aquel auto gigante viniera por ella y la dejara cerca de su casa.

Se sentó en el suelo y esperó. Consideró sacar uno de sus libros de texto y hacer tarea, pero sabía que era insoportable tener que guardar las cosas rápido para subir de la misma manera al autobús. Era todavía más insoportable si había gente atrás y tenían que esperarla a que este lista.

Pero por suerte, aquel día no había nadie. El sol alumbraba la calle y ella aprovechó para tomar el aire puro que aquella zona de Ciudad Gótica tenia para ofrecerle. Era un gran cambio de su barrio bastante… solo dejémoslo en bastante, y se sentiría una tonta si no lo aprovechaba.

Miró al cielo, y a los varios edificios que allí se alzaban, como queriendo alcanzarlo. El más grande y alto era el mejor, tenía un aire diferente, como imperial. Como si él gobernara a los demás edificios. Sabía que el nombre era en realidad un apellido. Le pertenecía a una familia bastante conocida, hasta sabía que había un niño con el mismo apellido y de su misma edad que asistía a una escuela cerca de la suya. El nombre del edificio era tan majestuoso como él mismo:

Empresas _Wayne_.

Había oído hablar de los Wayne´s alguna que otra vez en televisión. Eran bastante conocidos. Y hace algunos años habían sido asesinados. Lo sabía porque cuando su padre vio la noticia no pudo evitar reírse de alegría, hasta recordaba las palabras que había expresado al verlo "¡Por fin esa escoria tiene lo que se merece! Haciendo bien a la sociedad, si como no. Malditos corruptos"

Obviamente Selina no había escuchado la misma opinión de su madre, quien no había querido discutir el tema, ni discutir con su padre, y menos de los chicos de la escuela. A algunos no les importaba, pero la gran mayoría hablaba sobre el hijo huérfano, Bruce Wayne.

Selina volvió a mirar al edificio gigante y pensó que ahora, un niño de su edad tenía dominio sobre aquella majestuosa obra. Era extraño la verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

El sonido del autobús acercándose a la parada logró disipar esos pensamientos y su mente dejo de lado aquel tema.

Lamentablemente, tendría peores cosas por las que preocuparse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había tomado otro camino.

El incidente había ocurrido hacía semanas, pero aun así desde aquel día había decidió que iría por otro camino. No quería volver a cruzarse a Stan o cualquiera como él, nunca más.

Lamentablemente, hacer aquel recorrido le tomaba más tiempo, y llegaba diez minutos más tarde de lo que debería. Cuando su madre le preguntó solo le dijo que había decidido ir por un lugar más seguro, a lo que ella solo la miró extrañada y no dijo nada.

Suerte para Selina que María no era de muchas palabras.

A las siete y media de la tarde llegó a su casa, y como siempre se encontró a su madre cocinando, y a su padre postrado en el sillón. Colgó su abrigo mientras charlaba un poco con su mamá. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella le dijo:

:- ¿Podrías ir a despertar a papi y decirle que la cena está servida?

Selina asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su padre. La televisión estaba prendida pero él se encontraba profundamente dormido. Lo sacudió un poco, y tuvo que reprimir un grito al sentir como su mano agarraba con fuerza su brazo. Era igual a como Stan lo había hecho semanas atrás.

La pequeña gritó y su padre la soltó. María se hizo presente en la sala en pocos segundos. Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó. Selina sabía muy bien que no tendría que haber gritado, el rostro de su madre indicaba que estaba completamente molesta, y eso no traería nada bueno.

Había ocasionado un reverendo desastre.

:- La maldita me despertó.- dijo su padre, como si eso sirviera como una excusa para haberla agarrado de esa manera tal salvaje. María lo fulminó con la mirada.

:- Porque _yo_ le dije que lo hiciera, idiota. La cena está servida.

El hombre bufó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio.- ¿Cena?, ¿A esa mierda le llamas cena? Todo el día arroz, garbanzos, ¿no puedes cocinar algo normal por una vez en tu vida?

:- ¿Acaso quieres carne, señor importante?, ¿con que dinero se supone que voy a comprar carne, Huh?

Selina sentía como la tensión iba en aumento. Debía irse, pero no podía. Se sentía como que estaba pegada en el suelo, como si en realidad ella fuese un televidente y la escena un programa. No se sentía parte de aquello.

:- Siempre es por el dinero, ¿verdad?

La mujer colocó las manos en sus caderas.- No puedes criar hijos sin dinero.

:- ¡Esa es tu culpa!- caminó hasta María y tiró la mesa pequeña en proceso.- ¡Por un demonio, todo es tu culpa, y lo sabes! Si no fuese por ti… si no fuese por ti yo tendría el dinero. Maldita ramera.

:- ¡Por supuesto que no es mi culpa!- ahora su madre estaba gritando, todo estaba muy mal.- ¡Es culpa de tú familia!

:- Si claro, es culpa de mi familia que no me advirtieron sobre la busca dinero que eras. No debí haberme casado con una bruja como tú, escoria. ¡Eres como todos ellos!

:- ¡Soy tan buena como tu estúpida familia!- Selina había empezado a caminar, y María como reflejo, la ubicó detrás suyo, protegiéndola.- Y dime, ¿Quién conoce a los Kyle? Nadie. No son _nadie_.

Brian pateó la mesa de nuevo mientras maldecía en voz alta. Para eso punto Selina estaba igual de asustada que con el episodio de Stan.- ¡Al menos no son unos refugiados como tú, inmigrante ilegal!

Mientras él gritaba, María se agachó y le susurró a su hija en el oído.- Quiero que vayas con la señora Miris a pasar la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Pero…- Selina dijo por lo bajo. Su padre se dio cuenta que estaban hablando y se giró hacia ellas.- ¡¿Qué demonios le estas diciendo?! ¡Habla de frente maldita mocosa!

:- ¡Ve!- gritó su madre y la empujó hasta la puerta haciendo que se fuera sin chistar. Selina agarró su mochila con lágrimas en los ojos y fue corriendo al departamento de una de sus vecinas.

La señora Miris era una vieja mujer, inmigrante como su madre, que vivía a unas habitaciones de la suya. Su madre solía pedirle azúcar, y ella huevos, y en sí era esa la única relación que las unía. No sabía si la mujer sabía o no de la manera que su padre trataba a su madre, pero si lo hacía, prefería no meterse.

Como toda persona que Selina conoció en su corta vida.

Corrió hasta la habitación ciento cinco y trató de calmarse. No podía llegar agitada a decirle si podía quedarse esa noche porque sus padres estaban peleando.

:- ¿Si?- preguntó la mujer al abrir la puerta y al ver a Selina allí su cara reflejo sorpresa.- ¿Qué pasa pequeñuela?

:- Mis papás no están y me da un poco de miedo quedarme sola, ¿le molestaría que pase la noche aquí? Por favor.

La mujer no estaba muy feliz de aceptar, pero no podía dejar a una niña sola si pedía por ayuda. A regañadientes le abrió la puerta y le indicó que debía y que no podía tocar. Luego se encerró en su habitación, dejándole a Selina el sofá para dormir.

Vaya suerte que no estaba asustada de verdad, el departamento era peor que el suyo. Con diseños más macabros y cuadros extraños, le ponían la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

Se acostó en el muy no cómodo sillón, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pensó en sus padres, en las constantes peleas, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que, por el cansancio, cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fue la vieja señora quien la despertó. Por suerte fue temprano, así que rápido y sin desayunar, se despidió, y se dirigió directo a la escuela.

Pensó en pasar por su casa. En ver si su madre estaba bien, y tal vez comer algo y darse una ducha, pero prefiero no hacerlo. La verdad era que no quería seguir lidiando con el drama de la noche anterior. Solo quería distraerse en la escuela, y más tarde llegaría a su casa y todo seguiría como de costumbre.

O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que al atardecer entró en su casa.

El recuerdo de que en realidad, si hubiese ido en la mañana, si los hubieses visto antes podría haberlos salvado, la dejó helada, y la sigue cazando hasta el día de hoy.

Al entrar, no vio a nadie cocinando. Llamó por su madre, pero nadie respondía. Preocupada se dirigió al baño, y lo que vio allí quedo grabado en su memoria para siempre. Jamás podría quitarse esa horrible imagen de la cabeza.

Era su madre. Su hermosa madre en la bañera, cubierta de sangre y con los ojos cerrados. Selina sabía, lo había visto en varios programas, aquella era una manera de suicidarse.

Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras un sollozo se la escapaba. Corrió hasta estar al lado de su madre y tomar su pulso. Como era de esperarse no sintió nada.

Las lágrimas cayeron furiosas de sus ojos mientras reprimía un grito y se levantaba del suelo, ahora con las manos llenas de sangre.

Salió del baño corriendo, y se dirigió a donde se suponía que estaría su padre, como siempre se encontraba. Estaba recostado, pero cuando Selina se acercó parecía dormido. Tomó su pulso y tampoco sintió nada. Al ver las varias latas de cerveza en el suelo, pudo darse una idea de lo que había pasado. Había tomado hasta la muerte.

Sollozó aún más fuerte mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Sus dos padres estaban muertos, era huérfana. Ya no hablaría más con su madre, ya no le charlaría sobre su día, ni la ayudaría con su tarea, ni probaría la comida que ella preparaba.

Gritó, mientras recordando lo que le habían dicho en la escuela se dirigía a donde estaba el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a la policía. Tenía que contarles lo sucedido, y tenían que ver qué pasaría con ella.

Llamó al número que conocía muy bien, y mientras le hacían un par de preguntas tuvo un pequeño ataque de paranoia.

 _¿Y qué tal si la tomaban a ella de culpable?_

Tenía las manos ensangrentadas, era la única sobreviviente. Había visto varias películas policiales para ver hacia donde giraba todo esto. Mientras la mujer le preguntaba su dirección Selina finalizó la llamada y fue directo hacia el baño, donde su madre todavía yacía, sin vida, en la bañera.

Se enjuagó las manos mientras más lágrimas le llenaban el rostro, y antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor, tomó su mochila, la llenó con algunas cosas, el dinero que su madre guardaba en la alacena, y salió a las calles oscuras y tenebrosas de Ciudad Gótica.

Con la capucha puesta, caminó y caminó y caminó, hasta que sus pies no dieron más y paró a descansar. Se sintió bastante tonta al darse cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero que la zona no era muy linda para permanecer por mucho tiempo.

Divisó cerca un puesto de frutas y su estómago gruñó de hambre. No había comido nada en todo el día. Revisó el poco dinero que tenía, pero era muy poco, y prefería guardarlo para casos de emergencia.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo y trató de seguir caminando, pero la fruta roja la llamaba y necesitaba comer algo. Iba a desmayarse si no lo hacía.

Mientras los dueños miraban para otro lado, ella se acercó, y con toda la agilidad que tenía tomó una fruta y salió corriendo del lugar. Pudo escucharlos gritarle que se detuviera pero no les hizo caso, necesitaba comer.

Corrió un poco más, y cuando sintió que ya no le seguían el rastro paró a descansar. Seguía sin saber dónde estaba y cada vez se hacía más de noche, lo cual era completamente peligroso. Pero ahora en lo único que estaba concentrada era en devorar aquella deliciosa fruta. Así que rápido la mordió, mientras trataba de pensar qué demonios iba a hacer y a donde iba a ir.

Cuando terminó de comer, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que un sonido la hizo frenar en seco. Un maullido, había escuchado un maullido.

Miró hacia la derecha y divisó un felino negro, caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sabia por leyendas urbanas que los gatos negros eran de la mala suerte, pero la habían pasado tantas cosas malas ese día, que la verdad le importaba un comino la mala suerte que podría generar aquel gato.

Se acercó a ella, y Selina lo acarició despacio. No era muy fan de los animales, pero amaba a los gatos. Sentía una conexión con ellos que jamás sintió con ningún otro animal, eran algo fascinante.

De la nada, el pequeño comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, y solo por impulso, Selina lo siguió. A veces frenaba, revisaba el terreno con sus ojos verdes (iguales a los de ella) y continuaba. La castaña vio en el reloj de una de las tiendas que eran las diez, pero eso ya no le importaba. En lo único que estaba concentrada en ese momento era en aquel hermoso gato, su pequeño compañero.

Tan concentrada en él iba, que no se dio cuenta que la había guiado por el mismo camino por el cual ella había retrocedido. Su boca se abrió al verse cerca de su apartamento, y a varios policías revisando el área.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y escapar, cuando uno de ellos la tomó del hombro y la hizo frenar en seco.- ¡Teniente, creo que aquí está la niña!

Selina se quedó quieta mientras el tal teniente se acercaba y la revisaba. Venia acompañando de una mujer.- ¿Eres Selina Kyle?

Ella asintió, rendida, mientras veía como el gato que la había traído hasta allí desaparecía entre la niebla. Ambos policías se miraron, mientras la mujer le tocaba el hombro en señal de compasión.- Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos acompañes.

Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción, la chica se dirigió totalmente derrotada, hacia la patrulla. Sabía que seguramente le llegaría lo peor, pero al ver como sacan los cuerpos de sus padres, no pudo evitar pensar solamente en lo triste que sería no volver a verlos nunca más. No volver a ver a su madre nunca más.

:- ¿Gordon?, puedes decirle por favor al comisionado que tengo a la niña. Si, si, perdió a sus padres. La llevaría allí, luego veremos qué hacer con ella. Cambio.- terminó de hablar y puso el auto en marcha. Miró a Selina por el espejo retrovisor pero la niña solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras se movían.

Había perdido a sus padres, la habían capturado, y no tenía la menor idea de donde la llevarían y que harían con ella. Todo estaba tan mal que…

Abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios al reconocer al gato negro caminando por uno de los tejados. No se veía mucho, pero sabía que era él.

Y aunque suene tonto, lo extrañaría. Lo extrañaría mucho.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Vigigraz.**


	2. Capítulo 2, hogar

**Nada del universo de Batman me pertence. Alerta de OC.**

 **Aclaro desde ahora que estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios y que por errores de la página no se muestran, pero yo los leo, asi que muchas gracias. Y si, como preguntaron si va a ver lemmon en esta historia, pero aun falta bastante para que eso suceda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El "hogar"**

* * *

:- ¿Selina Kyle?- la aludida levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos cafés mirándola con una pizca de compasión. Detestaba la compasión, o por lo menos ahora lo hacía.- Puedes tomar asiento mientras yo charlo con Carmen, apenas terminemos hablaremos contigo.

Selina no dijo nada y en cambio fue a sentarse directamente a una de esas sillas incómodas que se encuentran solamente en los hospitales y en estaciones de policía. Miraba la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, oficiales salir y entrar. Si no fuese porque aquel era uno de los peores días de su vida (para no decir el peor) tal vez hubiese disfrutado estar ahí.

Pero no lo hacía.

Miró hacia donde se habían dirigido aquel hombre y la mujer que la había traído hasta allí, y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar sobre qué planeaban hacer con ella.

No era estúpida, ya sabía sus planes pero no quería reconocerlo. En realidad, no quería reconocer nada. Para ella nada de lo que sucedió fue real. Todo se trataba de un simple mal sueño.

Si no, ¿Cómo explicaría no estar llorando en ese momento?, ¿Cómo explicaría que lo único que sentía era un vacío, una parte perdida? Cuando lo que tendría que sentir era tristeza, enojo, _algo_.

La respuesta era fácil, nada de eso había sucedido. Era solo una pesadilla.

Suspiró, cansada y hambrienta, mientras hundía la mano en lo más profundo de su mochila. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta que había traído lo que estaba buscando.

Se la habían tomado distraída, a ambas. Era su cumpleaños, no recordaba cual, pero el pastel y las velas la delataban. Su madre estaba perfectamente peinada y hermosa, justo como quería recordarla. Sintió como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y ni siquiera el pensamiento de que todo era un sueño pudo frenarla.

:- Ella está en un mejor lugar, sabes.- al escuchar una voz limpió rápido su mejilla, pero él ya la había visto. Jim Gordon sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.- Hace algunos años un niño también perdió a sus padres, era más joven que tú.- Selina mantenía la vista en la fotografía.- Es algo muy difícil de superar, así que no debes avergonzarte. Si necesitas descargarte, eres libre de hacerlo.

No dijo nada. Ahora su mente estaba divagando. Ya no pensaba en su madre, o en su familia, o en el hombre sentado a su derecha. No, ahora en lo único que pensaba, lo que le resultaba bastante cómico, era en aquel maldito gato.

Si no fuese por él, tal vez no la habrían encontrado con tanta facilidad. Podría haber seguido deambulando en la calle, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más…

:- ¿Señorita Kyle…?

Una pequeña risa se escapó de la boca de la castaña, y Gordon la miró confundido. No podía evitarlo, estaba entre reír o llorar, y no iba a elegir la segunda opción, por supuesto que no.

Unos segundos pasaron, en los que Selina guardaba la foto en su mochila, y Jim se rascaba la cabeza y volvía a ponerse el sombrero. Desde ya esta clase de casos no eran sus favoritos, ni su especialidad, y justamente esta niña le estaba dando más trabajo que de costumbre.

:- Escucha Selina.- la aludida seguía sin mirarlo.- Sé que esta es una decisión muy apresurada, pero necesitamos saber dónde te quedaras. Iremos con la oficial a ver los hogares en donde podrás hospedarte y esperamos que puedas acompañarnos…

Al escuchar aquella palabra apretó los puños y por primera vez desde que subió al auto, hablo:

:- No iré.- el hombre volvió a sorprenderse ante su actitud.- No quieran mentirme y decirme lo que no es, no soy tonta. Se lo horribles que son esos lugares, y prefiero quedarme en la calle antes que vivir allí.

:- No es tu decisión.- dijo el oficial, aunque sonó más duro de lo que había querido.- Eres menor de edad, pero creo que eres lo bastante madura para entender que ese es el único lugar a donde puedes ir.- lágrimas se habían comenzado a formar en los ojos de la castaña, la ira ahora remplazada por desesperación.- No pienses que intento venderte mentiras, pero si nos acompañas iremos a ver alguno que sea de tu agrado. Tú nos dirás cual prefieres.

La chica volvió a callar, mientras veía a Gordon levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba la otra oficial. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras terminaba de darse cuenta que aquello no era un sueño.

Había perdido a sus padres e iría a un maldito orfanato.

Y no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

La mujer que recordaba como Carmen se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro mientras le decía que ya era hora. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentirse como los personajes de los libros que se dirigían hacia su horrible destino. Como si a cada paso que diera, se encontrara más cerca del infierno, de su prematura muerte.

Había leído tantos libros para la escuela que sus ideas habían comenzado a mezclarse. Pero solo un poco.

Subió al auto, pero ahora Gordon las acompañaba. Miró el gran reloj que se encontraba afuera de la alcaldía y no lo comprendió. No llegó a leerlo.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el frío auto y recordaba al gato negro corriendo y saltando por los tejados. Le recordó fugazmente al conejo blanco de un cuento que habían leído en clase. Ella se sentía como Alicia, salvó que en vez de ir al país de las maravillas iría a un horrible hogar para niños sin padres.

 _Que pensamientos felices que tienes…_

Y así pasó. Vieron al menos tres lugares, y obviamente ninguno de ellos la convenció, ninguno la convencería. No quería ir y punto, ya se lo había dicho. Prefería quedarse en la calle antes que asistir a esa clase de…

:- ¿Selina?- preguntó Carmen. Había pasado al menos una hora y no habían hecho ningún progreso. La niña estaba negada a si quiera considerarlos.- Creo que tendrías que evaluarlos antes de decir que no… ¿no te parece?

Ella no dijo nada. Carmen miró a Jim y este solo negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban cansados y querían regresar a casa. Más bien regresar a la estación y terminar el trabajo para _luego_ ir a casa. La morocha se acercó a su compañero.- Ya no sé qué hacer, no está colaborando en nada.

:- Es difícil para ella, lo sabemos.- dijo él, mientras miraba a la pequeña sentada en la acera.- Pero de una u otra manera ella va a tener que ir a alguno de los que le dijimos hasta cumplir dieciocho, o hasta que la adopten.

Carmen subió al auto mientras Jim le indicaba a Selina que era hora de irse. Ahora irían a su último destino, el orfanato central de Ciudad Gótica.

La castaña volvió a mirar por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos. Vio como Jim la miraba por el espejo retrovisor y no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.- Él… ¿también fue a un hogar?

El semáforo indicaba rojo así que el oficial tuvo tiempo de pensar y preguntarle.- ¿Perdona?

:- El chico, él que perdió a sus padres…

Avanzó mientras miraba a Carmen, la verdad no quería responder a aquella pregunta.- No, en realidad… un amigo de gran confianza de los padres quedó a cargo de él. Es como una especie de tío para él.

Selina volvió a perderse en la ventana y en los edificios de la Ciudad, cada vez menos elegantes, mientras comentaba.- Vaya suerte.

Gordon estacionó el auto y los tres bajaron para encontrarse con el odioso lugar. Una mujer, demasiado sonriente para el agrado de Selina, los atendió. Hablaron en la puerta, mientras la chica miraba a la nada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Reconoció el nombre de las calles, estaban cerca de su barrio. Los dos siguieron hablando con la mujer mientras ella trataba de pensar en alguna excusa para huir, cuando algo llamó sumamente su atención.

Por encima de la reja, un gato negro se asomaba. Caminando por medio de todos los clavos, iba con gracia y porte, como cualquier gran felino. Selina no podía creerlo, era el mismo gato que la había llevado hasta ellos, estaba cien por ciento segura.

Siguió mirándolo y comenzó a caminar hacia él cuando una pregunta de Carmen logró frenarla en seco.- ¿Y Selina?, ¿te gusta?

Fue solo un segundo de desconcentración, pero eso bastó para que cuando mirara de nuevo el gato ya no se encontrara allí. _Podría haber entrado al orfanato, podría haberse ido para su barrio._ Ella debía…

:- Selina…- dijo Gordon con impaciencia. La chica los miró a ambos, luego a la mujer sonriente, y por último al lugar donde había estado, hace solo unos segundos atrás, aquel gato negro.

:- Si, de acuerdo, creo que está bien.

Jim y Carmen sonrieron, con más esfuerzo lo hizo la otra mujer. Selina supo al segundo que iba a lamentar aquella decisión, pero en ese momento nada le importaba.

Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el gato negro.

 _El gato negro, el gato negro, el gato negro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Esta será tu habitación.- comentó la mujer que hacia un momento estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Como era de esperarse, una vez que Gordon y Carmen desaparecieron, la sonrisa también lo hizo.- Puedes pedirle a Bradley que te explique cómo nos manejamos aquí. El desayuno es a la siete.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre la cena, cuando un gran portazo la dejó aturdida. Suspiró, y dejó su mochila en una de las camas que no estaba ocupada. Miró a su alrededor: paredes despintadas, goteras, colores lúgubres, piso gastado, y una horrible luz que le hacía recordar a las películas de terror.

Si, aquel era el _Orfanato de Ciudad Gótica_.

:- ¿Nueva?- preguntó una voz que salió de la nada y causó que Selina se sobresaltara y casi le diera un ataque al corazón. Pensó que estaba sola.

El chico rio mientras salía de abajo de la cama.- Solo estaba chequeando el perímetro por Luis, ese chico sí que asusta. Soy Bradley, Brad para los amigos, ¿tú eres…?

Selina no dijo nada. Comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenía guardadas pero el chico no captaba la indirecta, aún seguía ahí. Ella lo ignoró, por supuesto. Aun cuando se sentó en la cama donde ella se encontraba, y echaba una mirada a sus cosas, ella no dijo nada.

Empezó a exasperarse, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hacer preguntas. "¿De dónde vienes?", "¿Cuántos años tienes?", etc., etc.

Pero lo que terminó por sacarla de sus casillas fue que le preguntara sobre la mujer en la fotografía y que dijera que era ardiente. Eso la hizo estallar.

:- ¡Puedes irte por amor de dios! ¡Déjame sola!

En vez de hacer lo que le había pedido, más bien exigido, el chico comenzó a reírse. Ella lo miró extrañada.- Eres divertida, me caes bien.

Selina suspiró, rendida, y se dejó caer en la cama más incómoda del mundo. En serio, pareciera que hasta en la prisión estaban mejor que en ese lugar.

:- Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas?

 _¿Todavía sigue aquí?_ \- pensó, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y trato de callarse hasta que él se hartara y se fuera. No funcionó, y al cabo de varios minutos el silencio se volvió insoportable. Ella sucumbió:

:- Selina, Selina Kyle.

:- ¿Tienes apellido?- preguntó el chico con sorpresa, y esta vez la castaña abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida.- ¿Tú no?

El negó con la cabeza.- He estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, y la mayoría de los chicos de solo tienen nombre, sin apellido.

Eso la dejó pensando. Lo que le había pasado fue horrible, por supuesto, pero aquellos chicos, hasta el insoportable que se encontraba a su lado, ni siquiera habían conocido a sus padres…

Era algo triste e injusto, la verdad.

:- No hace falta apenarnos ahora…- Selina lo miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿No sabes lo que significa eso, verdad?- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras él reía.- Es como estar triste, ponernos tristes.

:- Como sea.- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba.

:- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Lo miró sin querer responder. Él le incisito por un largo rato causando que le ganara por cansancio:

\- ¡Once y medio!- gritó y el chico sonrió.- Yo tengo trece.

:- No te pregunté.- dijo ella, de nuevo cortante, pero él seguía sin retirarse.- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí conmigo?

:- Soy el encargado de mostrarte el lugar. Por lo tanto, si eres tan amable…- se levantó de la cama e hizo ademan hacia la puerta. Selina no lo siguió. El chico suspiró.- Mira, sé que no te agrado, pero es mi deber, así que si colaboras con esto te dejaré tranquila por el resto del tiempo que pases aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba cien por ciento convencida, pero aun así era la mejor oferta que iba a conseguir. Rápido se levantó de la cama y siguió a Bradley fuera de la habitación.

:- Muy bien, comencemos:-hizo una pausa dramática.- habitaciones, habitaciones, baño. Por allí está la biblioteca, a la que nadie va porque la mayoría no sabe leer.- Selina hizo una mueca mientras bajaban las escaleras.- Baño, habitación, salón para que los padres entrevisten a los niños lo cual no ocurre muy seguido, cocina, comedor gigante, y ese es el cuarto especial de la señorita Mills.- ambos miraron una puerta pintada de blanco. A diferencia de las demás, esta parecía estar en mejor estado, más actualizada.- Y supongo que eso es todo.

Selina se apoyó contra una pared mientras el chico rubio repasaba las cosas en su mente.- Si, creo que me faltó agregar, no vayas ni en sueños a la habitación que está al lado de la tuya.

:- ¿Porq…?

:- Porque allí esta nuestro bully preferido.- Selina volvió a mirarlo confundida.- Bully*… el tipo de persona que te molesta sin razón y te hace la vida imposible.- entendiendo lo que decía, asintió.- Se llama Luis Thomas, es uno de los pocos que están aquí que tienen apellido. Se cree bastante porque sus padres eran ricos antes de ser asesinados.- Selina abrió los ojos como platos.- Si, bueno, eso fue hace tiempo. Ha estado aquí por al menos cinco años, y les hace la vida imposible a cada uno que se cruza en su camino. Como en la típica escuela secundaria.

Ella asintió y una duda se hizo presente en su cabeza.- ¿Tú… vas a la escuela?

Bradley negó con la cabeza y Selina de repente se sintió mal, no sabía exactamente por qué.- Estudio aquí, aunque cuando tenga dieciocho haré algunos cursos, lo tengo decidido.- rio falsamente mientras él también se apoyaba contra la pared.- Aunque todo podría cambiar si de repente me adoptaran, pero para que pensar algo que solo sucede en sueños, ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, luego Selina preguntó.- ¿Han adoptado a alguien de aquí?

:- Muy pocos.- dijo él, con un aire de nostalgia. Luego de unos segundos se recuperó y una sonrisa (que para Selina era falsa) apareció en su rostro.- Bueno, como dije antes, no hace falta ponernos tristes ahora. ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta?

:- Puedo ir sola.- dijo ella, y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras el rubio la saludaba de abajo.- ¡Buena primera noche aquí, Selina Kyle!

Al llegar a "su nueva habitación" cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, para luego encontrarse con otra sorpresa:

No estaba sola.

Otra chica, estaba sentada en la cama junto a la suya, leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro forrado de negro. Selina avanzó, sin decir nada, y la chica tampoco se inmutó de su presencia. La castaña pudo darse cuenta al instante que era alguien completamente diferente a Bradley. Por su actitud y seguramente su personalidad.

Pero eso no la molestaba, en lo absoluto.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en el cajón de la mesa de noche y miró la fotografía de ella y su madre una vez más antes de guardarla con las demás cosas.

Miró por la ventana pero no había señales del gato negro, parecía que la había engañado otra vez.

La chica aparentemente sin nombre apagó la luz y Selina se vio obligada a acostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño. Su estómago rugía pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, salvo pensar cosas felices, y tratar de dormir.

Unas voces gritando la despertaron, pero no le movieron un pelo a su compañera. Luego se oyó la voz de la mujer sonriente, gritando todavía más, y Selina tapó sus orejas con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras pensaba en su madre, en la escuela, en el baile y en todas las cosas que no volvería ver jamás. Luego de eso, se quedó dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Anda niña nueva, despierta.

Selina abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a una niña furiosa e impaciente al lado de la puerta de su habitación. Bostezó mientras analizaba su compañera de cuarto, ahora podía verla mejor: pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos celestes y un pequeño lunar al lado de su ojo izquierdo.

Al ver que se estaba tardando, la niña volvió a reprocharle. Selina solo la ignoró, mientras se ponía los zapatos, pero la chica seguía tratándola como idiota. _Si, completamente diferente a Bradley._ \- Si tienes tantos problemas con que sea una tortuga, ¿Por qué mejor solo no te vas?

:- Ojala.- dijo para luego morderse el labio.- Pero reglas son reglas, así que apúrate de una vez para que podamos desayunar algo antes de que se acabe.

Selina rodó los ojos y solo por gustó decidió tardar más de lo esperado en atarse las agujetas. Al cabo de dos minutos la chica se hartó, y con un portazo y maldiciendo salió corriendo de la habitación.

La castaña suspiró, cansada, mientras volvía recostarse en la cama. Miró a su alrededor para comprender de una vez que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, y al hacerlo una inmensa tristeza la invadió.

Desvió la vista de la horrible habitación y su nueva vida, y se concentró en mirar por la ventana. El cielo nublado, las calles destrozadas y la misma ventana cubierta de pequeñas rejas para nadie pueda escapar.

Cada vez era mayor el parecido que tenía aquel lugar con una cárcel.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, y estaba a punto de levantarse y unirse a los demás, cuando una sombra afuera captó su atención. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para estar segura de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

El maldito y a la vez hermoso, gato negro se encontraba allí afuera.

Lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar a buscarlo. Un impulso infrenable se hizo presente, y como un rayo bajó rápido las escaleras y se dirigió al patio a buscar a aquel gato.

No sabía porque, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba que esté con ella, más en aquel momento.

Sintió la mirada de casi todos los niños mientras iba como loca hacia la puerta principal, y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando una mano se apoyó bruscamente en la gran estructura de madera.

:- ¿A dónde piensas que vas, jovencita?

La chica dio media vuelta y levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con la supuesta mujer sonriente. "Supuesta", porque su cara reflejaba todo menos felicidad. Agarró a Selina con fuerza del hombro al ver que no contestaba.- ¡Te hice una pregunta!

De un segundo a otro, todo el barullo que causaban los niños se había detenido. Lo único que Selina podía captar era la cara de la mujer y su tono de voz. La castaña no dijo nada y la mujer la fulminó con la mirada.- Muy bien, así que quieres jugar de estar manera. Y pensar que es tu primer día aquí.- la agarró del brazo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y la trajo hasta donde se encontraban todos.

En el comedor principal se encontraban al menos cuarenta niños. Unos más grandes, otros más chicos, pero casi todos tenían una expresión de miedo al ver entrar a la mujer con Selina agarrada del brazo.- ¡¿Quién es el responsable de esta chiquilla?!

Una mano se alzó de la nada y la castaña notó que se trataba de su compañera de habitación. Estaba aterrada. La mujer la apretó con más fuerza, estaba segura que le dejaría un moretón.- Puedes explicarme, Rey, ¿Por qué demonios esta no bajó a desayunar con todos los demás?

:- Lo siento señorita, yo…

:- ¡Responde a la maldita pregunta!- Selina estaba segura que si no fuese porque la tenía agarrada le habría lanzado algún vaso de vidrio a la llamada Rey.- Tú…

:- Estaba persiguiendo un gato.- todos, incluso la mujer, se le quedaron viendo. Selina se removió incómoda pero ella no la soltó.- Tardé en cambiarme y quería ir afuera a buscar a mi gato.

:- ¿Tú gato?- preguntó la mujer en tono sarcástico. Algunos comenzaron a reírse y ella no tardó mucho en hacerlos cerrar la boca.- Aquí nada es tuyo salvo lo que traes al entrar, mequetrefe. Será mejor que sepas eso desde ahora.- miró a la pelinegra.- Las quiero a ambas en mi oficina en cinco minutos, ¿soy clara?

La chica asintió, aterrada, y con eso la mujer soltó a Selina y se retiró con un portazo. Apenas sus pasos ya no se escucharon, todos volvieron a la normalidad. La castaña miró como comenzaba a formarse un hematoma en su brazo y suspiró. Lo único que había querido hacer era seguir a ese gato.

 _Debía ser algún amuleto de mala suerte, si no, no se explica_

:- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bradley mientras le ofrecía una taza con algo líquido adentro.- Te daría comida pero si llegas tarde te quedas sin nada, lo siento. Tendría que habértelo dicho ayer…

:- Esta bien.- por alguna razón ahora ya no le molestaba tanto la presencia del chico. Al contrario, le parecía gratificante. _Era mucho mejor él que aquella maligna mujer_.- ¿Qué es…?

:- Una especie de té.- Selina miró la taza con asco. Bradley rio.- Si lo sé, pero tienes que tomar algo al menos, vamos.

Tomó la asquerosa bebida sin chistar mientras miraba a todas las caras allí presentes. Había más chicos que chicas, y la mayoría ya tenía grupos de confianza. Uno de los pocos chicos se encontraba con tres más, riéndose en la mesa y a veces mirándola. Castaño, ojos marrones, y un sombrero raro, solo al instante de quien se trataba.

:- Será mejor que vayas, a ella no le gustan las tardanzas.- dijo Bradley y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

:- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.- comentó, mirándose la mancha roja en el brazo y él se rascó la cabeza, apenado.- Estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes.

Caminó hasta la puerta blanca, y estaba a punto de entrar cuando un carraspeó llamó su atención. Dio la vuelta y se encontró a su compañera de habitación, Rey, mirándola de una manera extraña.

Selina la ignoró y abrió la puerta. La mujer les indicó de mala gana que ambas se sentaran mientras terminaba una llamada telefónica. La chica no había estado equivocada, aquella habitación era la más linda y actualizada de la casa.

Un candelabro, alfombra de terciopelo, escritorio y computadora. Todo un lujo para aquel horrible lugar.

:- Si señor, sí. Lo entendemos, pero sabe que tendremos que buscar otros recursos tarde o temprano. Los niños morirán de hambre.- eso le llamó la atención, y distraídamente prestó más atención de la debida a la conversación.- Si, lo sé. Ya encontraremos a alguien más, o tal vez lo convenzamos. Muy bien, nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y miró a las dos chicas con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.- Muy bien terroncitos, vamos a empezar que quiero terminar con esto rápido. Rey, ¿Qué es lo primero que debes hacer con un nuevo compañero?

:- Guiarlo y enseñarle como es todo…- respondió la chica mirando al piso. Pero luego alzó la vista, defendiéndose.- ¡Pero es que Bradley ya le había enseñado el lugar! y no sabía que…

:- ¡Silencio!- gritó la mujer, callándola.- Bradley no le enseñó todo, ¿no crees?- se acercó hasta quedar al menos a un centímetro de la cara de Rey.- ¿Por qué demonios saldría del lugar sin permiso si le hubiese enseñado todo?, ¿Por qué demonios llegaría tarde a…?

:- Como dije antes, tardé en vestirme.- dijo Selina, mirando al suelo. La mujer dejó de prestarle atención a Rey y se centró en la castaña.- Nada más que eso.

:- Ambas tienen la culpa.- decretó la mujer, sentándose.- Muy bien, entonces: Rey, te quedas sin cena.- la chica no dijo nada, la vieja bruja ahora miró a Selina.- Y tú, bocona, te quedas sin cena y sin desayuno mañana. Y espero que Rey te enseñe todas las reglas, no quiere tener que volver a verte aquí.- el teléfono sonó.- Largo.

Antes de que Selina pudiese decir una palabra, la chica la había agarrado del brazo (sano) y llevado fuera de la habitación. Luego la guió, corriendo, hacia su pieza. La castaña había querido soltarse, pero era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Al llegar, Rey cerró la puerta y antes de que Selina pudiese decir algo la había empujado contra la pared.- ¿Por qué me defendiste?

No dijo nada, y la chica le apretó el brazo lastimado, haciendo que a la castaña se le escapara un gemido de dolor.- Puedes hablar conmigo, solo dime por qué.

:- No lo sé.- dijo ella, y la chica la soltó.- Solo creo que le tienes más miedo que yo, y tampoco es para tanto.

:- Eso es lo que tú piensas.- exclamó, mientras se acostaba en la cama.- Tu brazo es solo el comienzo. No debes estar en su lado malo, te hará la vida imposible.

:- Como sea.- dijo Selina mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero Rey no lo había dejado.

:- Escucha, nueva.- se apoyó en la puerta, y fulminó a Selina con la mirada.- Puedes pensar que es un juego, que la anarquía gana, que desobedecer es divertido. Pero créeme, no lo es.

Selina la miró (quería preguntarle qué significaba anarquía), pero ella continuó.- Si quiere dejarte días sin comer, lo hará. Si quiere mandarte a un reformatorio para menores, lo hará. Así que trata de seguir mi consejo, solo pasa desapercibida.

La castaña no dijo nada, y en cambio se acostó en la cama mirando hacia la pared. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al girarse se encontró una gran sorpresa. Un pedazo de pan estaba en el suelo. Y ella estaba muy segura que antes no había estado allí.

Rápido se acercó, y comenzó a comerlo como si fuese la última comida en el mundo.

Se tocó despacio el brazo y vio como el moretón se tornaba de un color morado, hacía mucho que no le procuraban esas heridas.

Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó la foto de su madre. Al menos durante cinco minutos quería verla y pensar que todo era normal. Que todo era como antes.

Por cinco minutos quería sentir que aún tenía su antigua vida. Solo por cinco minutos.


	3. Capítulo 3, adaptándose

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, lo se, pero estoy teniendo unas vacaciones bastante agitadas, por lo que tuve poco tiempo para actualizar cualquiera de mis historias. Les pido disculpas.**

 **Es un capítulo un tanto corto, pero sirve de introducción para el siguiente. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Adaptándose**

* * *

\- ¿Lección aprendida?- comentó la mujer con un pequeño brillo de satisfacción en los ojos al ver el estado en que se encontraba la castaña. Ella asintió, sin fuerzas, y con una sonrisa implacable la bruja se retiró de su puesto de guardiana del comedor.

Selina apretó los puños al verla alejarse. Podría haber peleado, podría haberle discutido. Pero una marca violeta en su brazo lo hizo pensarlo dos veces.

Había sido una noche difícil. Alguna que otra pesadilla, sumado al dolor de estómago por no comer nada más que un pedazo de pan. No contaba con la energía ni la estabilidad física o mental para discutir de nuevo con esa mujer.

Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras sentía la mirada de varios de los niños en ella. Suspiró restándole importancia, y tomó un vaso de jugo. Luego, dudando, agarró un supuesto plato de avena que parecía más bien un revoltijo de vomito.

Era asqueroso, y le recordó a la gente que había visto cerca de su barrio, comiendo basura. No se sentía tan diferente a ellos en ese momento.

Tenía demasiada hambre como para ponerse en exquisita.

Mientras masticaba, vagamente pensó en el gato, y en que todos sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo habían sido en vano.

Tendría que haberle dicho que no a los policías, tendría que haberme escapado, tendría que…

\- ¿Buen día?- dudó Bradley, mientras amagaba con sentarse a su lado.- ¿Está ocupado?

\- Pensé que luego de mostrarme el lugar no volverías a molestarme.- dijo ella secamente, y al ver la cara del chico se arrepintió al instante.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, y segundos más tarde, Bradley había desaparecido.

Un feo sentimiento se apoderó de ella (del cual no quería saber nada), por lo que se levantó de la mesa con el objetivo de regresar a su habitación y dormir, cuando una figura hizo que frenara en seco.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- una risa.- Carne fresca…

Lo examinó por unos segundos, ella lo había visto antes… Su memoria le hizo un click y lo reconoció como el niño que la había estado mirando de una manera extraña. El idiota que molestaba a Bradley. No recordaba su nombre, ni tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo.

Lo miró sin decir nada, y sus amigos lo miraron a él, expectantes. Estaban en el corredor, los demás niños seguían dentro de la habitación.- ¿Hola?- su tono era exasperado, esperando a que ella reaccione de alguna manera. Pero no iba a hacerlo.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Selina rodó los ojos. Era el típico tonto que molestaba a los débiles, y a los nuevos. Los había en cada escuela.

Había conocido gente así, por suerte nunca tuvo que lidiar con uno personalmente.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

Aunque… pensándolo bien…

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que enfrentar a alguien que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Como morir en silencio, por ejemplo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, lo esquivó y subió las escaleras. Él la miró boquiabierto. Nadie, jamás, había hecho tal atrocidad en su contra.

Se las iba a pagar, por supuesto que se las iba a pagar.

.-.-.-.

\- No tendrías que haber comido desayuno.- comentó su compañera de cuarto al verla entrar. Estaba leyendo unas revistas, acostada en su cama. Selina ni la sintió.- Ahora alguno de los niños se lo dirá y tu castigo será peor…

\- Como sea.- se sentó en su cama y miró hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más.- Voy a irme.

Rey la miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿De la habitación?

\- De este maldito lugar.

La chica explotó en una carcajada y logró que Selina la fulminara con la mirada.- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál es tu plan, cerebrito?

Ella no era una cerebrito. Por lo menos, nadie la había llamado así en su antigua escuela.- Eso no te incumbe.- dio vueltas en la cama hasta quedar mirando la pared.- Pero lo importante es que para mañana ya no estaré aquí.- rio.- Hasta es bueno para ti, tendrás toda la habitación…

No sabía si tenía alguna especie de súper poder, o si solo era muy rápida. Pero en menos de dos segundos estuvo parada a su lado, gritándole.- Escúchame, y escúchame bien, nuevita.- la agarró de los hombros y la sentó. Selina la miró con recelo.- No sé si crees que esto es como una película o una estupidez así, pero créeme, estás confundida. Lo que piensas hacer son solo idioteces que te llevarán a estar peor de cómo te encuentras ahora.

La castaña la ignoró. Verdaderamente no le importaba lo que pensara aquella chica. Solo quería salir de allí.- No entiendes.- Rey rodó los ojos.- Yo no debería estar aquí, solo vine por… por…

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué te hace tan diferente de los demás, eh? ¿Te crees especial porque quieres "salir de aquí"? pues, déjame decirte algo niña, no lo eres.- algo en su mirada le advirtió que estaba en terreno peligroso.- Eres igual a todos nosotros. Y si decides seguir con esta idiotez déjame decirte que no serás la primera en intentarlo, ni la última.

Con eso dio medio vuelta y salió, dando nuevamente un portazo.

Selina respiró hondo. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no iba a dejarlas si quiera asomarse.

¿Quién era ella para decirle que hacer? No sabía cuánto había perdido, ni tampoco sabía sus motivos sin sentido para estar allí.

Cerró los ojos y sacó cuidadosamente la foto de ella y su madre. No podía seguir allí, no pertenecía a aquel lugar y nunca lo haría. Tampoco sería adoptada, de aquello estaba segura, por lo que tendría que buscar una manera de escapar.

Con o sin el apoyo de su estúpida y egoísta compañera.

Un maullido le llamó la atención, y con furia miró por la ventana a aquella maldita bola de pelos. Todo había sido su culpa. Ella se encontraba allí por su culpa. La había arrastrado a ese lugar horrible y ahora no podía salir.

Gritó. No le importó que la oyeran o que se metiera en problemas. Gritó y pateo su cama. Tomo los pocos objetos que allí habían y los arrojó contra la ventana, intento golpear fallidamente al gato, quien la miraba sin ni siquiera inmutarse de su estado violento.

Cuando la ira se desvaneció volvió a tirarse en la cama, esta vez con los ojos lagrimosos, y en su miseria logró quedarse dormida.

Pero antes, logró formular un pensamiento coherente:

Aunque le costara su vida, iba a salir de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente. No había un reloj cerca, así que solo se guio por lo que pudo ver a través de la pequeña y lúgubre ventana.

Aun se veía el sol, por lo que debía ser la tarde. Las dos, o las tres, seguramente. Se levantó de la cama y ordenó las cosas que había querido arrojar fuera del lugar y contra el gato.

Él había desaparecido, al igual que su compañera de habitación. Desde que se fue dando el portazo que no había vuelto a verla.

No es que le importara, tampoco.

Estuvo recostada unos veinte minutos (según ella) hasta que le ganó el aburrimiento. Había intentado pensar en un plan de escape, pero el cerebro no le funcionaba muy bien debido a la falta de comida, por lo que todas las ideas resultaron ser insulsas e inservibles.

Pensó en buscar a Bradley, pero recordó la manera en que le respondió en el desayuno y estaba segura que no iba a querer verla. Se quedó sin ideas. No conocía a nadie y no había nada que hacer allí más que…

Aguarden. Pensó en lo que le había dicho el chico, y recordó que había una biblioteca. Nadie la usaba porque no sabían leer, pero ella si sabía. Podía sacar un poco de provecho con eso.

Se levantó y caminó hasta donde pensó que se encontraba (gracias a dios no estaba errada, no quería encontrarse con algo extraño), entró, y observó con tristeza el horrible aspecto de la habitación.

Paredes mohosas, dos sillas, una mesa, un estante con algunos libros y una ventana. Era más pequeña que su habitación, y al prender la luz pudo ver algunos insectos corriendo por el suelo.

De verdad era un lugar muy poco frecuentado.

Caminó hacia el estante y miró los pocos libros desilusionada. La mayoría eran guías telefónicas, o viejos diarios. Encontró algunos para colorear (ya coloreados) y una enciclopedia.

Pensó en irse cuando uno llamó su atención: "Romeo y Julieta" decía la portada. Autor: William Shakespeare. Versión para niños.

Selina había escuchado nombrar ese nombre, su mamá había leído algunas novelas sobre él, y se vio un poco indignada al tener que leer la versión "para niños".

Pero bueno, algo es algo.

Tomó aquel libro y se sentó en la silla un tanto vieja e incómoda. Estuvo allí algunos minutos, pero unos niños gritones afuera no la dejaban concentrarse. Se aguantó, hasta que una voz que discutía se le hizo conocida.

Era Bradley.

Se levantó despacio y abrió la puerta sigilosamente, tratando de no levantar sospechas ya que se encontraban en el pasillo. Como era de esperarse se trataba de ese chico idiota y sus estúpidos secuaces que habían querido molestarla en la mañana. Ahora estaban molestando a Bradley.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar:

\- Déjame en paz Luis, ya no tengo nada más que darte.

\- Oh por favor, debes tener algo guardado por ahí en tu mugre, ¿o acaso no sabes quién soy? Puedo hacer que Madame te castigue durante un mes entero sin comida.

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio, no tengo nada más! Me sacaste el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado, ya no tengo más.

\- Mientes.- ahogó un grito al ver como los dos chicos lo ponían a Bradley contra la pared.- Ahora dame lo que guardaste o te juro que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres idiota o solo lo aparentas?

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta y Selina no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse:

\- ¿Perdón?- Luis la miraba, atónito.

\- Ya me oíste, cabeza de mármol. Él no tiene nada, déjalo ir.

\- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú para hablarme de esa manera?- dejó a Bradley y se acercó a ella.- Niñita idiota, no quieres formar parte de mis enemigos, te lo aseguro.

\- Uh, que miedo tengo.- replicó con sarcasmo, causando algunas risas de los otros chicos. Thomas la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Escúchame bien, niña estúpida, esto no ha acabado aquí.- les hizo una seña a los otros dos para que soltaran a Bradley. Luis los miró a ambos con un profundo odio. Selina odiaba admitirlo, pero había logrado estremecerla.- Ya me encargaré de ustedes dos. Pronto.

Con eso se fueron, y rápidamente Selina fue a ver a Bradley, estaba sentado en el piso. Pensó que estaba herido, o que iba a llorar o algo así, pero al verla estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella, completamente extrañada y un tanto molesta.- ¡Ellos iban a molerte a golpes si yo no…!

\- Gracias.

Lo miró, y antes de que pudiera alejarse él la abrazó.- Gracias, en serio.

\- Si, eh, bueno… no es nada.- comentó, alejándose lo más rápido posible.- ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Y de que estaba hablando?

Bradley suspiró.- Te dije que era un buscapleitos, le divierte molestar a los demás, más a mi.- Selina no estaba satisfecha.- Bueno… eh, tenía algo especial contra mí, podría decirse.

\- Me di cuenta.- dijo ella, y él había comenzado a caminar, pero había olvidado algo.- Espera.- rápido entró a la "biblioteca" y tomó aquel libro. Era lo único entretenido de aquel lugar, debía atesorarlo.- Ya estoy.

-¿Lees?- preguntó él, curioso. Ella asintió.- Eso es fascinante, no hay muchos que lean por aquí, si te soy sincero. Aquella habitación casi ni se usa.

\- También me di cuenta de eso.- comentó, al recordar que no había casi ningún libro en los estantes.- Oye, déjate de rodeos. Dime de que dinero estaban hablando.

Hizo un ademan para que entrara, no era su habitación por lo que suponía se trataba de la de Bradley. Un poco insegura entró, era igual a la suya, y suponía, a las demás. No había nadie por lo que tomó asiento en la cama.- Habla.

\- Bueno, es un tanto complicado…

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- no iba a lograr distraerla, quería saber que se traían entre manos y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

El chico volvió a suspirar mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.- Luis es un aprovechador.

\- Si, eso es obvio, pero…

\- Ha estado aliado con la bruja desde que llegó, más o menos. Le tiene un trato especial, ambos tienen como una especie de tregua. Ella le ofrece protección, y él…

\- ¿Qué?

\- … él le da dinero. Sea de donde sea, no importa como lo consiga, solo se lo da. No estoy muy seguro de porqué o para que ella lo necesita, pero sé que se lo da. Algo extraño sucede entre ellos, y la verdad prefiero no meterme en asuntos que no me incumben.

Selina se quedó callada, él siguió.- Me conoce desde que tengo memoria, vinimos aquí al mismo tiempo, y no ha dejado de hacerme la vida imposible desde entonces.- miró al suelo.- Yo tengo dinero ahorrado, eh trabajado en distintas cosas desde que llegué, y trato de guardar algo para cuando pueda salir y hacer mi vida. Pero suele venir y fastidiarme hasta sacarme algo.

Cada tres meses sale algo nuevo, algún trabajo en la calle o algo así, y junto algunos dólares, pero nunca es suficiente. Por lo que trato de guardar algo para mí y lo demás dárselo, para evitar molestias como la que viste antes.

Selina tenía demasiadas preguntas en la mente.- Pero… ¿Cómo logras trabajar si estás aquí dentro?

\- Ella deja salir a los más viejos. Eso lo incluye a él, a mí, a algunos pocos más y próximamente a Rey. Conseguimos algunas limosnas y hacemos algún que otro show para que nos adopten o para que se acerquen a vernos. Lo cual muy pocas veces da resultado.

Suelo ausentarme más de lo usual, digo que es para traer gente. En realidad es para trabajar. Un día Luis me descubrió y desde ahí hace que todo lo que gane se lo dé. Guardo algunos centavos, pero cuando salga no me servirá para nada.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes ahora?

\- Unos diez dólares.- volvió a mirar al piso, apenado, y Selina sintió una amargura terrible. Luego pena, luego tristeza, y luego enojo.

Solo enojo.

\- ¡No puedes dejar que haga eso!- exclamó, levantándose de la cama de un salto. Bradley la miró con una sonrisa triste.- Tiene una mayor fuerza física, y a la bruja de su lado, no tengo otra alternativa. Gracias por interesarte, Selina, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Volvió a sentarse y quedó mirando a la pared. ¡Era increíble como todo era tan injusto! Ella estaba allí, cuando debería estar con su madre (como todos esos niños) y la idiota de la bruja recibía dinero a costas de un chico que buscaba ahorrar para hacer algo al salir de esa posiga.

No podía seguir viviendo allí. Ninguno de ellos podía.

\- Quiero escuches una cosa, Bradley.- él la miró curioso.- Voy a salir de aquí, y tú vendrás conmigo.

La miró con una sonrisa divertida.- Eso es halagador, pero imposible. Yo también lo intenté, y lamentablemente nunca da resultado.

Selina vio asomarse por la ventana una figura: aquel molesto gato. Sonrió.

\- Eso es porque no me conoces… ¿cuento contigo?

Lo meditó por unos segundos, pero luego asintió.- Completamente.

* * *

 **Nos vemos la próxima, y no abandonaré la historia aunque me lleve años, no se preocupen.**

 **-Vigigraz**


	4. Capítulo 4, plan de escape

**Batman no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Plan de escape**

* * *

:- Increíble, la niña sabe leer.- Selina levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con su compañera de habitación.- A cenar, mequetrefe.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, sin embargo, había desaparecido. Guardó su libro debajo de la cama antes de seguirla escaleras abajo.

Al entrar al salón divisó a todos los niños, incluyendo a Bradley y a Rey, comiendo en silencio. Estaba por sentarse y tomar un plato de fideos (se suponía que eran fideos) cuando una mano en su hombro la frenó en seco.

:- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita?

Si antes estaban en silencio, ahora eran tumbas. Nadie se dignaba si quiera a respirar. Selina apretó los puños.- Estaba por sentarme a cenar, señora.

:- Madame.- le corrigió ella.- Por si no te ha quedado claro te dirigirás a mí como "Madame"

Lo estaba haciendo apropósito, quería humillarla delante de todos, hacerle ver que no era nadie. Tal como su padre solía hacer con su madre.

No dijo nada, y sintió como la mujer le apretaba el hombro con más fuerza.- ¿Soy clara?- repitió, con mayor énfasis, Selina no cedía.

Miró a Bradley de reojo y recordó el plan. Recordó a lo que iba a tener que someterse para lograrlo, para salir de allí. Relajó sus puños.- Si, Madame.

:- Muy bien.- la soltó, pero aún no habían terminado.- Otra cosa, no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para comer, y un pajarito inmundo me dijo hoy que desayunaste, ¿eso es cierto?

Ya no tenía sentido mentir, estaba acorralada.- Si, si lo es.

La mujer sonrió, igual de escalofriante pero más real que la primera vez que la vio.- Entonces serán dos semanas de castigo. No habrá cena y limpiarás la cocina por las noches durante estos quince días, ¿soy clara?

:- Si Madame.

:- Perfecto. Ahora, a tu habitación.

Y con eso, Selina se fue con la cabeza en alto a su horrible cuarto. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, en menos de un mes ya estaría fuera y jamás en su vida volvería a pronunciar aquellas horribles palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Así que es cierto que lees, pensé que me habías mentido.- al escuchar una voz trató de guardar el libro pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente, la había tomado por sorpresa. Gracias al cielo era Bradley.- Tranquila, solo vine a chequear como estabas.

:- ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras agarraba de nuevo la escoba y comenzaba a barrer. Hace una hora que estaba allí y todavía no había terminado. Claro, también había parado para leer en medio de las tareas pero bueno… seguía siendo insoportable.

Se sentía como Cenicienta, y a ella nunca le gustó Cenicienta.

Sin decirle nada el chico tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar una mesa, acompañándola como lo había hecho días anteriores. Ya casi se cumplía la primera semana de castigo.

:- ¿Cómo vas con… ya sabes…?

:- Todavía no nos dejó salir.- le contestó mientras limpiaba.- Es una vez cada dos semanas, salvo casos especiales como en las fiestas, ahí es donde damos más pena.- Bradley rio sin humor.- Pero Selina, dudo que pueda conseguir tanto dinero en un solo mes. Más si tengo que darle parte a Luis para que me deje tranquilo.

La chica suspiró.- Tal vez yo pueda convencerla de que me deje salir también.- el chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no? Podré juntar gente, trabajar, hasta robar si es necesario.

:- Selina.- la reprimió.- Nosotros no robamos.- hizo una pausa.- Además, ella solo deja salir a los más viejos, ya te lo he dicho. A menos que haya más dinero, nunca podremos salir adelante con esto.

Era cierto. Suponiéndose que pudiesen escapar en la noche, que consiguieran las llaves de la puerta y que su bien planeada distracción funcionara, era imposible que su idea sirva sin algo de dinero de por medio.

Pasarían de estar en un infierno a estar en un infierno más grande.

:- Esperen un momento.- una voz que salió de la nada logró estremecerlos. Al segundo se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Rey, los había estado escuchando. _¿Quién sabe cuánto habrá oído?_ \- ¿Ustedes dos están planeando escapar?

 _Maldición._

Selina miró a Bradley. Ninguno dijo nada. Rey, al observar la escena soltó una carcajada.

:- ¿Esto es en serio?- se giró para mirar a la chica de ojos verdes a la cara.- Creo que fui muy específica al decirte que salir de aquí es imposible. Solo lograrás meterme en más problemas.- luego lo meditó.- Aunque, si quieres… quizás te sirva como lección.

:- Oh vamos, no seas así.- esta vez fue Bradley el que habló.- Si trabajamos juntos podremos hacerlo. No perdemos nada, ¿o sí?

Ambos mantuvieron una conversación en silencio, de la que Selina no formaba parte. Luego de unos minutos, Rey suspiró, cansada.

:- De acuerdo, los ayudaré.- volvió a mirar a la castaña.- Aunque si todo sale mal, que es seguramente lo que va a pasar, voy a echarte la culpa.

La muchacha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.- De acuerdo.

Rey tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer, faltaba poco para el desayuno y para que saliera el sol.- Ilumínenme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así pasaron los interminables días.

Luego de explicarle a Rey ambos decidieron formar un equipo. Cuando salieran, tratarían de trabajar cuanto pudiesen para conseguir todo el dinero necesario. Bradley separaba parte para Luis, así este lo dejaba tranquilo.

Y si no, bueno, tenía a Selina para defenderlo.

Por el otro lado la castaña hizo todo lo posible para no llamar la atención. Madame la tenía entre ceja y ceja, y cada cosa que hacia terminaba en castigo. Por lo que, por varias semanas mantuvo perfil bajo.

No volvió a ver al gato. Ni rondando por la ventana ni por los jardines. Lo que la llevó a estar todavía más determinada en huir. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Sin embargo, los cálculos fueron un tanto erróneos para los tres mosqueteros (Bradley los había obligado a llamarse de alguna manera, y así quedo) El "mes" que se suponía que iban a tardar fue mucho más largo. Para cuando habían logrado juntar la mitad ya estaban en agosto. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que el plan comenzó.

Misa había intentado hablar con Madame para que la deje salir a ella también, pero no hubo caso. Cada mes intentaba, pero la mujer siempre se negaba.

 _A este paso tardaremos años en salir de aquí_.- pensó, luego de contar el dinero. Bradley la miraba expectante mientras Rey lucia aburrida. Aunque Selina sabía que en el fondo la chica estaba decepcionada.

:- Necesitamos más. ¿Es imposible que hagan que los dejen salir más tiempo?

Bradley negó con la cabeza.- Debemos esperar a acción de gracias, esa y navidad son las fechas clave. Además, tengo a Luis en mi espalda, sabe que tengo más de la cuenta.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Aunque… ¡mira esto! Jamás había juntado tanto desde que me dejaron salir.

Selina sonrió, aunque Rey los miró con aire pesimista.- Y aún nos falta la mitad, Bradley. Es imposible, nunca saldremos de aquí.

:- Con esa actitud, no. Definitivamente.- Rey la fulminó con la mirada.- Tienes que ser positiva. Si seguimos así, y yo logro convencer a Madame, en pocos meses podremos…

:- No sigas.- Rey la cortó.- Sé que eres pequeña y que seguramente nunca podrás entenderlo hasta que madures, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Los sueños son sueños, nada más.

Selina iba a decir algo, pero estaba demasiado dolida como para responder. Aún tenía la muerte de sus padres presente, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer y no hace medio año atrás.- Seré más chica que ustedes, pero eso no significa que viva en una fantasía.- Bradley la miró sorprendido, Rey siguió con la suya perdida. La castaña apretó los puños.- Esto no es un sueño, es un plan. Seguramente lleve más de la cuenta, y va a haber obstáculos en el camino. Pero si no nos rendimos, y somos perseverantes, te aseguro que lo lograremos.

Bradley sonrió y soltó un grito de lucha, mientras Rey se veía para nada sorprendida. Se levantó de la cama y dirigió a la puerta.- De acuerdo, cuando tengan el suficiente dinero para escapar, háblenme. Por ahora, no me cuenten.

El chico se sintió derrotado, mientras que Selina respiraba hondo.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Sin su parte, será muy difícil…

:- No.- dijo ella. Iba a hacerlo.- Voy a hacer lo posible para conseguir que me deje salir. Juntos podemos hacer esto Bradley. ¿Estás conmigo?

:- Siempre.

.

:- Fíjate por donde vas.- le dijo Rey al idiota con sombrero.- Y no molestes.

:- Perra.- comentó él, una vez que la chica había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Siguió caminando y entró a su habitación. Sus ayudantes no estaban allí, por lo que se encontraba él solo con sus pensamientos.

 _Así que están intentando escapar. Mira eso…_

Sonrió, sabiendo la recompensa que le daría Madame una vez que se enterara de aquel escándalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Por favor, Madame.- estaba intentándolo de nuevo. Habían pasado dos meses, nadie había salido a la calle a juntar dinero todavía. El día de gracias estaba cerca.- Por favor, no tiene idea todo lo que puedo conseguir. En la escuela siempre hacíamos esa clase de cosas. Puedo bailar, cantar, hasta hacer malabares para…

:- He dicho que no. ¿Cuántas veces vas a repetirme lo mismo?- dejó de limarse las uñas para mirarla. Tenía esa mirada triste que usaba para comprar, pero con ella no funcionaba.- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?, ¿o quieres que comience a darte tareas domésticas?

:- No, lo siento.- dijo ella, rendida, aunque hirviendo por dentro. Si no conseguía salir jamás podría librarse de ella.- Solo esperaba que…

El teléfono sonó y Madame no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.- ¿Hola?, Oh Carmine, si querido. Es un placer volver a escuchar de ti.

La pequeña estaba a punto de irse, pero su curiosidad la hizo quedarse a escuchar aquella conversación.- Si, por supuesto. Sabes que siempre trato de darte todo lo que puedo, pero si sigo haciéndolo empezarán a sospechar.- una pausa.- Obviamente que me juntan, ¡ellos ganan mucho!- otra pausa.- ¿Más?, ¿estás seguro que…?- sus ojos se posaron en Selina. Suspiró.- De acuerdo, sí. Vente para año nuevo, te daré todo lo que necesites. Adiós, señor Falcone.

Había escuchado ese nombre antes, solo que no podía recordar bien dónde. La mujer se pasó su mano por el rostro.- ¿Querías salir, no cierto?

Selina asintió desesperadamente con la cabeza.- ¡Si!

:- Bueno, bueno.- pareció meditarlo.- Podrás ir. Para Acción de gracias y luego para navidad. Pero más vale que para año nuevo me hayas juntado doscientos dólares, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, aún muy perdida en que había conseguido lo que quería para darse cuenta en todo el dinero que iba a tener que conseguir.- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Madame! ¡Muchas gracias!

:- Una cosa más.- le dijo la mujer.- Si descubro que te guardaste algo… bueno, será mejor que no lo haga. ¿Capisce?

No entendía lo que "Capisce" significaba pero aun así asintió.- Si, Madame.

Estaba muy feliz, iría ya mismo a contarle la noticia a Bradley. A este paso le faltaría muy poco para poder conseguir lo suficiente y escapar.

 _Espera… ¿Cómo demonios voy a conseguir doscientos dólares?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Recuerda, trata de dar la mayor lástima posible.- le dijo el chico, mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa para que parezca que había estado viviendo la mugre.- Cuanta mayor lástima des, mayor es el dinero que recibes.

:- ¿Y por qué tú no te vistes así?- le pregunto ella, mientras salían del orfanato y se dirigían al menos cinco de ellos hacia el lado este de Ciudad Gótica.- ¿O los demás?

:- Somos mitad y mitad.- señaló a un chico que estaba igual que ella.- Algunos causan lástima y piden, otros trabajan. Trata de conseguir lo que puedas y nos vemos aquí en tres horas, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió, y una vez que llegaron al centro se separaron. Divisó a Rey lejos pero prefirió no dirigirle la palabra. Hacía varios meses, desde que se había salido de su grupo, que no hablaban.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero una parte de ella la extrañaba. Había llegado a apreciarla.

Se fue con Jhon y Max y comenzaron su actuación. Consiguieron algunas monedas y billetes, pero nada que sobrepase los veinte dólares.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir más de doscientos si solo puedo mendigar?_

Luego se le ocurrió una idea. Sabía que estaba mal, le habían enseñado que así era. Pero ahora, en su estado, era la única manera que tenía de sobrevivir.

Se metió entre la multitud de ciudadanos y comenzó a intentar robarles de sus bolsillos. Billetes, relojes, hasta bolsos. Lo intentó muchas veces pero ninguna fue un éxito. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. Si la pescaban, estaba frita.

:- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Luis, aquel idiota que solía meterse con Bradley apareció de la nada y se hizo presente a su lado. Intentó ignorarlo, pero el chico no tenía intención de irse.- ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

:- ¿Acaso intentas robar?

Eso la hizo frenar en seco y mirarlo sorprendida, el chico sonrió.- No te preocupes, gatita. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, después de todo, no eres la única que lo hace.

Había empezado a llamarla así al descubrir su llamada "obsesión" con aquel gato negro. Selina se le quedó mirando, perpleja.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Luis la tomó de la mano y la sacó del bullicio de gente. La llevó hacia donde estaban los demás. Pudo ver, en plena luz del día, como Rey fingía estar ciega y como uno de los amigos de Luis les robaba a quienes se paraban a ayudarla. Se le revolvió el estómago.

:- Eso… eso está mal.

El chico bufó.- Por favor, es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo tu hacia algunos segundos.

:- Yo no los engañaba.- dijo ella, soltándose de su agarre.- ¿Esa es su forma de recaudar?, ¿no se suponía que trabajaban?

:- Por supuesto.- dijo él, y señaló a Bradley quien trataba de entretener a unos de alta sociedad. Como era de esperarse, su canasta estaba vacía.- Aquí en Gótica tienes una mezcla de todo, gatita. Tienes a los que te ayudan, y a los que te miran con desprecio. Intentamos sacarle a los segundos, pero lamentablemente son lo más difíciles de alcanzar.

Selina no dijo nada.- ¿Madame sabe de…?

:- Ah, por favor. Creí que eras más lista.- volvió a sonreír, engreído.- Ella quiere que consigamos el dinero, sin importar como. El orfanato estaría en bancarrota de no ser por nuestros "pequeños trabajos"

La chica ya había oído suficiente. Estaba por volver a su puesto cuando él la agarró del brazo y la hizo frenar.- Un segundo, aún tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

:- Suéltame.- dijo, él lo hizo.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

:- Pues, me parece que su pequeña "sociedad" diría otra cosa, ¿no es así?- volvió a tomarla por sorpresa.- Nada se me escapa, será mejor que sepas eso desde ahora.

No dijo nada, aunque sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

:- No me tomes de idiota, niña. Soy mayor que tú.- sonrió.- Si se van, me voy con ustedes. Si no, puedes despedirte de tu pequeño plan. Madame lo sabrá en un dos por tres.

Selina lo pensó, mucho. Sabía que Luis no era alguien de quien fiarse, pero en aquel momento estaba siendo extorsionada. Además, luego de que Rey los abandonara, uno más no les vendría nada mal. Una vez que estuviesen fuera podrían despedirse de él para siempre.

Estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo, pero era ahora o nunca.

:- De acuerdo.- dijo, aunque al ver su sonrisa se arrepintió al instante.- Tenemos que juntar por lo menos quinientos, lo que nos dividiremos entre los tres. Luego saldremos al anochecer, y no se volverá a saber de nosotros.- hizo una pausa.- Debes prometer que no nos delatarás, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Comprendido.- dijo él, y le tendió la mano.- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, gatita.

Tuvo que lavársela tres veces para dejar de sentirse sucia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Fue la inmediata respuesta de Bradley al decirle que desde ese momento trabajarían con Luis. El chico estaba tan pálido como una hoja, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, su lugar de reuniones desde que Rey había abandonado el equipo. La verdad era que antes el lugar era su habitación, y Selina quería verla el menor tiempo posible.

Así que ahora se reunían en ese lugar de polvo y guías telefónicas.

:- Tienes que estar jugando… ¿estás jugando conmigo verdad?- Bradley caminaba en círculos, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.- ¡Hiciste un trato con satanás! Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no?

:- Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?- el chico seguía hablando.- ¿Puedes callarte de una vez?

Era diciembre, diez días antes de navidad, una de las mayores fiestas del año. Y Selina le faltaban ciento cincuenta dólares para darle a Madame. Estaba desesperada.- Iba a delatarnos. Dijo que quería escapar. Era que se una o disolvernos y tener que quedarnos aquí para siempre.

:- Increible.- dijo él.- El peor regalo de cumpleaños de la vida.

Selina lo miró completamente sorprendida.- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

El chico asintió, con aire depresivo.- Si… no solemos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños aquí. Aunque eso no importa, mi estado de ánimo decayó por la horrible noticia no porque no festeje…

:- Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo ella. Para callarlo, y a su vez para tratar de que se sienta mejor.- ¿Cuántos…?

:- Catorce.- dijo él. Luego le preguntó.- ¿Tú?, Creo que no te había preguntado antes…

:- El mío fue el catorce de Marzo. Si te soy sincera, creo que yo misma lo olvide, con todo lo de venir aquí y adaptarme y etcétera.

Recordaba los cumpleaños que había pasado con su madre. Ella le hornearía un pastel, y lo celebrarían juntas, cantando una canción. Era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido, y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a aquel orfanato.

:- ¿Doce, verdad?

:- ¿Cómo lo…?

:- Soy una persona que escucha.- sonrió.- Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías once y medio.

Luego de eso, ambos se sometieron al silencio, hasta que Bradley volvió a hablar.- Así que… ¿ahora Luis será parte de los caballeros?

:- Por supuesto que no.- dijo ella, poniendo cara de asco.- Lo único que hará será ayudarnos a juntar el dinero, y escapar con nosotros cuando sea el momento. Nada más.

Volvió el silencio.- Oye… sabes que hay algo que si no me deja tranquilo, ¿Cómo se enteró Luis de nuestro plan?

Selina no tenía respuesta para eso, aunque una idea muy fea se le hizo presente en el cerebro.- No lo sé. No crees que Rey haya…

El chico negó con la cabeza.- Rey ha sufrido mucho, por lo que entiendo porque no quiso formar parte de la alianza. Aun así, no es un topo. No nos delataría.

Al ver su rostro Selina no pudo evitar creerle.- Si tú lo dices Bradley… entonces así debe ser.

Bajo aquella luz terriblemente tenue el chico parecía hasta más maduro. Era increíble como la edad podía llegar a cambiar a una persona.- Vamos, ojos verdes. No quiero llegar tarde a cenar.

Ella asintió y lo siguió. Aunque todo se había vuelto rutina, no podía esperar para que se fueran de ese maldito lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- No puedo creerlo, pero aquí esta…

Madame miró a la niña a los ojos, detrás de aquellos lentes de sol baratos que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano. La luz entraba por la ventana mientras la mujer contaba el dinero una y otra vez.

:- Quien lo diría, pequeña sabandija, lo hiciste…

La mujer sonrió y Selina no dijo nada. Marcó un número de teléfono y le hizo ademán para que desaparezca, allí es donde la castaña actuó:

:- Entonces… ¿puedo seguir saliendo con los demás?

Madame la miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el presentimiento que la mocosa se traía algo entre manos, pero lo dejó pasar.

Era navidad, después de todo.

Sonrió, y si no estuviese sentada le hubiese apretado las mejillas.- Por supuesto que sí, lindura. Si es que me traes el setenta de lo que consigues, puedes.

Aquel tono de voz le hizo recordar a la primera vez que le había hablado. Cuando estaba con los oficiales de policía, y había encontrado al gato.

 _¿Dónde estará…?_

:- Carmine, tesoro, ¿Cómo estás? Si, si, feliz navidad bla, bla, bla.- se miró las uñas mientras la castaña se despedía de la habitación.- Tengo justo lo que me pediste, así que no te olvides de darte una visita por año nuevo. Hay nuevas adquisiciones…

La chica salió, feliz, y se dirigió al comedor. Había logrado juntar bastante ese día, y gracias a Bradley y (quien lo diría) Luis, pudo pagarle a Madame y quedarse con algo para ella también.

:- ¿Y, resultó?- le preguntó el rubio una vez que se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Era navidad, por lo que la cena era un poco más especial que de costumbre. Había jamona, y puré. Eso sí, si llegabas a tiempo.- ¿Qué te dijo?

:- ¡Podré seguir!- exclamó y le chocó los cinco.- ¿No lo ves Brad? A este paso nos tomará la mitad del tiempo…

:- ¡Sí!- dijo él, aunque luego su expresión cambio.- Aunque sigo sin fiarme de…

:- ¡Gatita!- aquella voz lograba darle escalofríos.- ¿Cómo fue?

Notó que Luis estaba solo, ya que sus secuaces no sabían que él formaba parte del plan. Selina estaba segura que el chico se fugaría sin si quiera avisarles a sus "amigos"

:- Bien.- dijo ella, cortante, mientras bebía un vaso de agua.- Dijo que me dejará seguir saliendo con ustedes, lo que es una muy buena noticia.

:- Por supuesto que si.- dijo él mientras le apretaba los hombros.- A este paso saldremos antes de lo que canta un gallo, ¿verdad, Bradley?

El rubio no dijo nada. Como si aquella zona de paz fuese suficiente para que olvidara todo el tormento que le había hecho pasar Luis todos esos años.

:- Muy bien, los dejaré solos. Pero no se olviden de mantenerme al tanto, Bye, bye.

Y con eso, el chico se retiró. Selina suspiró, al igual que Bradley.- Hay algo que todavía no me cierra.- comentó él.- Si está tan seguro de que será adoptado, ¿Por qué quiere escapar?

Selina se encogió de hombros.- Es un tanto idiota, pero no del todo. Sabe que las probabilidades de que lo adopten no son tantas, tiene que aprovechar.- una pausa.- ¿O acaso han adoptado a alguien de aquí?

:- No desde que yo estoy aquí.- y con eso, dejó de hablar para concentrarse en la comida. Al igual que lo hizo la castaña.

Al cabo de media hora le habían dado muchas ganas de ir al baño, por lo que la chica se levantó y empezó a dirigirse allí cuando fue interceptada por nada más y nada menos que Rey.

Habían pasado como cuatro meses desde que había hablado con ella por última vez. Desde que los había abandonado a ella y a Bradley.

:- ¿Qué haces, Selina?

:- Yendo al baño.- dijo ella. Rey la fulminó con la mirada.

:- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

La castaña se apartó.- No, no lo sé. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Comenzó a caminar, pero Rey no había terminado.

:- No puedes asociarte con Thomas. Eso no terminará bien.

Selina lo pensó bien antes de responder.- Hubieses pensando en eso antes de abandonarnos.- miró a Rey pero ella ya no la estaba mirando, por lo que se dio vuelta una vez más.

:- Solo… ten cuidado. No es una persona en quien confiar.- hizo una pausa, antes de irse.- Y lo que menos quiero es que su escape sea bajo tierra.

Aquello logró hacer que Selina casi se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Estaba a punto de enfrentarla y decirle de qué demonios hablaba, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba allí.

Al salir del baño, ya no tenía ganas de festejar, ni de comer. Subió las escaleras e ingresó a su cuarto, gracias a dios Rey tampoco estaba allí.

Se sentó en la cama y escuchó los gritos de todos los niños cuando sonaron las campanadas de las doce. Vio por su pequeña ventana una mínima cantidad de fuegos artificiales.

Imaginó, con tristeza, todas aquellas familias que estarían reunidas. Comiendo, jugando, y próximamente abriendo regalos.

Su mamá siempre le hacía dibujos. La última navidad juntas le había regalado una rosa. Era la más bonita de todas.

No había señales del gato por ningún lugar.

Cerró los ojos, y mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tomó la foto que guardaba en uno de los cajones.

:- Feliz navidad, mamá.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lectores. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, pero no se preocupen. No la voy a abandonar.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **-Vigigraz**


	5. Capítulo 5, así es la vida

**Advertencia por contenido un tanto fuerte.**

* * *

 **Nada del universo de Batman me pertenece.**

 **Leves influencias de "Batman: año uno".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Questa è la vita**

* * *

:- Todos derechitos, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Selina sintió aquella regla de un metro y medio en su cabeza. El golpe había intentado ser suave, pero aun así le había dolido. Buscó con la mirada a Bradley, pero solo veía niños desconocidos.

:- Ahora, recuerden, no quiero ni sentir su presencia aquí. Saludarán, si los llamo vendrán, y si no se irán. ¿Soy clara?

:- Si, Madame.- dijeron todos al unísono.

La mujer sonrió. Llevaba un labial rojo brillante y un sobretodo de terciopelo. Al escuchar el timbre se sobresaltó. - Quietos.

:- Vaya loquero, ¿verdad?- Bradley se le apareció al costado y Selina suspiró con alivio.- ¿Dónde estabas?

:- Formando con los mayores.- dijo él, mientras se acomodaba la corbata de moño que Madame le había obligado a usar.- Oye… te ves bien.

Intentó lucharlo, pero la castaña no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas.- Cállate.- llevaba un vestido azul, regalo de Madame (sí, Selina seguía sin poder creerlo) y unos zapatos limpios. Además de tener el cabello atado, haciendo que resalten aún más sus ojos verdes.- Oye… aún tenemos que hablar de…

:- ¡Carmine!- Selina oyó aquel tono agudo e insoportable que la vieja bruja solía usar cuando hablaba por teléfono con ese hombre.- Que placer tenerte por aquí, querido.

:- El placer es mío, Madame.

Al verlo, se quedó congelada. Tomó la mano de Bradley, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aquel hombre un tanto gordo, con pelo blanco y corbata roja, era nada más y nada menos que Carmine Falcone: jefe de la mafia, y uno de los hombres más ricos, poderosos, y peligrosos de toda Ciudad Gótica.

Sabía que su nombre le había resultado familiar, pero jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que se trataba de él. Recordaba ver las noticias, cuando su padre no estaba, y ver aquel nombre varias veces.

:- Pero que chiquillos tan encantadores… - el hombre sonrió, a Selina se le erizaron los cabellos de todo el cuerpo.- ¿Cómo les va?

Madame hizo una seña, los niños se enderezaron.- Muy bien, señor Falcone.- volvieron a contestaron todos, a la vez.

:- Y qué educados…- el hombre se sacó su abrigo de color negro y lo colgó en uno de los ganchos detrás de la puerta.- ¿Te parece si hablamos un rato y luego me muestras lo que querías…?

La mujer sonrío, dejando pasar a dos hombres que venían detrás de Falcone. Selina tragó saliva.- Niños, ¡fuera!

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo todos los pequeños se habían dispersado, incluidos Selina y Bradley, quienes se fueron corriendo a su habitación.

A la castaña aún le temblaba el pulso. No se calmó hasta que se sentó en su cama, la lluvia adornando la ventana de su pequeño cuarto. Miró a Bradley, quien estaba acotado en la cama de Rey (la chica no se encontraba presente)

 _Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a…_

:- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio, Selina asintió.- Que bueno. Creí que, al haber…- no terminó la oración antes de ponerse rojo, ella lo miró divertida.- Digo, por lo de… la mano y todo eso…

:- Conozco a ese hombre.- dijo, cambiando de tema. No quería avergonzarlo, después de todo.-Y no me gusta. No me gusta para nada.

:- Debería gustarte.- comentó Bradley. Selina lo miró incrédula.- Es un hombre muy predilecto en esta ciudad, Selina. No deberías ponerte en su…

:- ¿Qué tal, gatita?

Bradley lo fulminó con la mirada, Selina suspiró.- Luis, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

El chico hizo una reverencia, sonriendo.- Perdona, pero entre todo esto… pues se me pasó.

Un silencio, la castaña podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de Bradley. Nunca era bueno cuando estaban los tres en una misma habitación.

Por lo menos no para ella.

:- Madame te busca, gatita. Quiere presentarte al señor Falcone.- Luis sonrió, Selina se puso pálida.- Es un honor, si me preguntas a mí.

:- Nadie te lo ha preguntado.

El chico ignoró el comentario del rubio, y siguió.- Vamos, yo te acompaño.

Se levantó lentamente, pero antes miró a Bradley.- Ten cuidado.- ella asintió, y avanzó hasta la puerta, saliendo detrás de Luis.

:- Brad exagera, gatita. El señor Falcone es un buen hombre, solo… no intentes ponerlo de mal humor.- la muchacha no dijo nada hasta llegar al despacho de Madame. Él tocó la puerta.- Suerte, 'Lina.

Tragándose los insultos que tenía para Thomas, entró. Madame estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, Falcone en la silla de invitados, y los otros dos gorilas se encontraban parados a los costados del intimidante mafioso.

Selina sintió su pulso acelerar, pero aun así intento controlarse.

:- Oh, aquí está mi pequeña semental.- Madame sonrió.- Carmine, déjame preséntate a mí nueva adquisición, la que me consiguió casi la mitad del abono de navidad.- hizo una pausa, recordando su nombre.- Eh… ella…

:- Selina.- terminó diciendo la niña, evitando mirar a cualquiera en la habitación. Pudo sentir la risa del hombre, suave; como una serpiente venenosa antes de atacar.

Si. Definitivamente no le gustaba en absoluto.

:- Un placer conocerte, Selina. Madame me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres una joyita, ¿no es así?

No dijo nada, por lo que él siguió.- Déjame decirte, pequeña, que no acostumbro trabajar con niños.- hizo una pausa, por lo que Selina levantó la mirada: se estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo. Tuvo un leve recuerdo de su padre que la puso aún más nerviosa- Pero contigo y aquel niño Thomas, están logrando mucho más que varios de mis hombres. Felicitaciones.

Madame sonrió, como el aquel gato del cuento de Alicia, mientras Falcone fumaba. Selina seguía sin decir nada. Jamás estaría orgullosa de trabajar para aquella horrible mujer, menos de ser alguien preciado para Carmine Falcone.

Pero iba a tener que vivir con ello. Por lo menos por ahora.

 _Ya falta poco, falta poco…_

:- ¿Sabes hablar?- notó un leve cambio en su tono de voz.- Digo, no has dicho nada. Aun cuando dije que eras de las mejores…

:- Gracias, señor Falcone.- lo miró a los ojos. No pudo contenerse- Aunque…

Al escucharla, Madame la interrumpió.- Bueno, ¡creo que eso es todo! ¿por qué no continuamos con nuestra charla?, ¿Qué te parece si…?

Él levantó una mano.- Creo que nuestra mudita intentaba decir algo, y es de mala educación interrumpir.- Madame no dijo nada, él miro a Selina; un nuevo brillo en sus ojos azules.- Aunque, ¿Qué?

:- ¿Todo el dinero es para usted, verdad?

Hubo una pequeña pausa de parte de todos. Luego, el hombre sonrió.- Así es. Que niña tan inteligente…

:- ¿Y no cree que sería bueno que parte del dinero sea para el orfanato? Digo, las paredes se caen a pedazos, las habitaciones están corrompidas, comemos muy poco cada día y…

No había querido meter la pata, pero no había podido controlarse. Observó la situación: Madame lucia con ganas de asesinarla, pero Falcone estaba pensativo, casi divertido.

:- Eres una niña bastante peculiar, Selina.- dijo, levantándose.- Creo que tienes razón, este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos. ¿No es así, Greta?

Madame, Greta, lo miró sorprendida.- Bueno señor, yo no diría a pedazos, pero quizás…

:- No, no. Es cierto. Pero, pequeña niña, para arreglarlo van a necesitar más dinero… Al igual que yo. Mi factura acaba de subir un cinco por ciento.- miró a Madame.- En tres meses vendré por el adelanto, será mejor que tengas el doble de la suma establecida para entonces.- luego miró a Selina.- ¿Cómo te sientes recaudando el triple del año pasado, pequeña? Me parece que con esa suma podremos arreglar… no sé, ¿las paredes?- oyó a sus hombre reírse.- O quizás lo usaremos para evitar que la policía venga a investigar, o para que servicios sociales no meta sus narices donde no le corresponda.- se agachó para estar a la altura de la castaña.- ¿Qué te parece eso, niñita?

Luego de levantarse, les hizo una seña a los dos, quienes lo acompañaron.- Un placer hablar contigo, Madame.- miró a Selina. Ella no pudo evitar encogerse bajo el brillo aterrador que se hizo presente en sus ojos.- Y un placer haber llegado a un acuerdo contigo, pequeña. Hasta pronto.

Selina no se movió, ni siquiera cuando lo vio irse. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

:- Espero que estés feliz, niña tonta.- Madame volvía a ser la misma de siempre, aunque su tono tenía una pizca de lo que parecía… ¿temor?, no estaba segura.- Ahora deberás conseguirme alrededor de ochocientos dólares para marzo.- hizo una pausa.- Si me voy yo, tú te vienes conmigo, ¿oíste? Ahora vete, y sin cena por tres días, ¿me escuchaste?

Pero Selina ya había salido de la habitación.

Pensando, mientras entraba en su habitación, pudo darse cuenta de una cosa: Madame no tenía ninguna clase de poder. Ella creía que lo tenía sobre ellos, pero eso era todo.

Aquí, el verdadero rey era Falcone, y Selina, una pueblerina, había logrado hacerlo enojar.

 _Fabuloso._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- No puedo creerlo. Solo… no. En realidad, sí; sí puedo creerlo. Solo no me entra en la cabeza que de verdad lo _hicieras._

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que soltó Bradley apenas la castaña terminó de contarle la tan inoportuna historia de su charla con Carmine Falcone. La muchacha lo miró caminar por aquel lugar polvoriento y lúgubre (ya que decidieron dejar la habitación, por si Rey llegaba a aparecer, y se trasladaron a la biblioteca) mientras bufaba.

:- ¿Puedes calmarte un segundo? Tengo un plan.

Se frenó para mirarla.- ¿Un plan? Debe ser un nuevo plan, ideado en los minutos que tardaste en subir la escalera. Porque nuestro viejo plan me parece que ya no…

:- Es un nuevo plan.- dijo Selina, simplemente, mientras miraba como Bradley relajaba los hombros.- ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

:- Por favor.- pidió este, sentándose a su lado. La muchacha sonrió.

:- Bien. Sé que ahora las cosas están más complicadas, que debemos juntar más de lo previsto, etc., etc.- Bradley la fulminó con la mirada.- Sí, y también sé que es mi culpa. Pero no estamos acabados. Vamos a irnos antes de que la tormenta llegue, lo prometo.

Saldremos en año nuevo como estaba previsto, juntaremos lo que nos falta, y adiós. Nadie vendrá aquí, nadie se enfrentará con Madame, no haremos absolutamente nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

:- ¿Crees que podremos juntar lo…?

Tomó su mano, mirándolo a los ojos.- No lo creo, tonto. Lo sé. Lo haremos.- levantó su mano para que le chocara los cinco.- ¿Caballeros?

:- Caballeros.- sonrió.

Estaba hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron lentamente, pero Selina ya tenía todo calculado.

Había usado una hoja que guardaba en su cajón como calendario; ya era hora. Habían transcurrido tres días desde la visita de aquel pez gordo, y ese mismo día era treinta y uno de diciembre. Iban a salir.

Y ellos, iban a escaparse.

Guardó sus cosas en un pequeño bolso que llevaría a la misión. Luego de salir por la puerta ya no volvería a aquel horrible lugar. Aún no podía creerlo.

 _Casi… casi soy libre._

Miró por la pequeña ventana y se imaginó la brisa del viento contra su pelo. Sonrió.

 _Ya era hora._

Sin embargo, había algo que todavía le molestaba. No había señales de su compañera de habitación desde hacía días. Había hablado con Bradley de eso, pero el chico tampoco tenía la menor idea.

Supuso que la habían adoptado, pero aun así no estaba tranquila. Algo olía mal, terriblemente mal.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta que lograron distraerla de sus pensamientos, invitó a la persona a pasar.

:- ¿Estás lista, gatita?

Ella asintió, mientras Luis le sonreía. Tiró aquella hoja a la basura, mientras el chico se sentaba en la cama de su compañera.

:- Sabes, me sentí un poco traicionado cuando no viniste a mí apenas terminó la entrevista…- hizo una pausa.- Creí que éramos amigos.

Se cruzó de brazos.- No lo somos.

El chico rio.- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, aun así…- dijo, mientras la rodeaba.- Le causaste a Madame unos cuantos problemas… estoy orgulloso de ti.

:- Si bueno, ya estaremos fuera para cuando eso…

:- Aunque… enfrentarte a Don Falcone… eso si no es para nada inteligente.- Selina se giró para enfrentarlo.- No debo olvidarme que sigues siendo solo una niña, gatita.

Rodó los ojos, y abrió la puerta.- Vámonos, Thomas.

:- Como usted diga.

Pudo sentirlo sonriendo todo el camino al piso de abajo.

.

:- Recuerden que, gracias a alguien especial.- dijo Madame, mirándole.- Deberán juntar el triple de lo de siempre, o no habrá cena.- varios gruñidos, todos fulminaban a Selina con la mirada.- Ahora, largo.

Sabía que ya no volvería a aquel terrible lugar, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por aquellos que no huirían como ella. No quería dejarlos solos con…

 _¿Acaso sería tan difícil si…?_

:- Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses.- Bradley caminó a su lado.- Conozco esa mirada, olvídalo.

Selina evitó mirarlo.- Es solo que… no quiero dejarlos solos.- miró al suelo, mientras bajaban los escalones viejos de la entrada principal.

:- Yo tampoco, y lo sabes.- él se detuvo, mirando al edificio.- He estado aquí tanto tiempo… si te soy sincero, no sé qué es lo que haré cuando…

:- Que ni si quiera cruce por tu cabeza la idea de cancelar esto, Bradley.- la voz de Luis los sorprendió a ambos.- Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás.

:- ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees para…?

:- Brad, basta.- Selina lo contuvo. No tenía sentido que pelearan ahora, en muy poco tiempo ya no volverían a verlo nunca más.- Sigamos con esto, por favor.

:- Exacto, hazle caso a tu novia, _Brad_.- dijo Luis con voz cantarina.- Nos vemos en el parque a la hora que acordamos, no falten.

Y con eso, se fue. Dejando a Selina y a Brad solos.

:- Lo odio.

:- Lo sé.- dijo ella.- Pero no es momento de pelear, no ahora.

El chico dio un último vistazo hacia aquel lugar, aunque cueste creerlo, _su hogar_. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó, seguido por Selina.

Allí estaba su destino, solo… solo tenía que ir a buscarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había recaudado lo suficiente.

No podía creerlo, pero había logrado conseguirlo todo.

Aquel truco que Luis le había enseñado para robarle a la gente… había funcionado. Lo había hecho. ¡Lo logró!

Dio un salto e intentó buscar a Bradley con la mirada, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado.

 _No importa.-_ pensó, mirando al reloj gigante que colgaba de una tienda de lencería. Aún faltaba media hora para su encuentro.- _Vamos chicos, solo faltan ustedes…_

:- ¿Y, gatita?

Dio un salto para luego fulminar a Luis con la mirada. El chico solo se rio.

:- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

:- Lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre… ¿tienes todo?

Sonrió.- Así es.

:- Genial, yo también.

:- ¿En serio?

Seguía sin creerlo, aquello estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

:- ¿Te parece si vamos yendo al parque?

Ahora lo miraba un poco sospechosa.- ¿Qué hay de Brad?

Luis le restó importancia.- Ya vendrá. Bradley lleva aquí mucho tiempo, sabe cómo manejarse.- Luis se acercó a ella.- ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

:- Estás en lo cierto.- dijo ella, alejándose.- No lo hago.

:- Bueno, bueno.- levantó las manos en señal de rendición.- Iremos al parque y lo esperaremos allá, será más rápido. ¿Qué te parece?

No dijo nada, pero comenzó a caminar hacia donde sabía que quedaba aquel parque gigante que iba cuando niña. Luis caminó a su lado.

Ambos estaban inmersos en un silencio pacífico, hasta que el chico lo rompió:

:- Sabes, Selina, de verdad me alegro de haberte conocido.

Ahora lo miraba curiosa, el chico continuó:

:- Es decir, tenía a Charles y Max, pero ellos… bueno, no son como tú.- sonrió, esta vez honestamente.- Sin ti jamás hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí… así que… gracias.- él mismo lucía sorprendido.- Wow, sí que es raro decir…

:- No hay de qué…- por alguna razón, ya no se sentía tan incómoda cerca de él.- Sin ti tampoco podríamos haber logrado juntar todo tan rápido… gracias, Luis.

:- De nada.- dijo él, sonriendo.- Lástima que… como se llamaba… aquella chica… bueno, como sea, que no pudo hacerlo.

Selina frenó en seco.- ¿Hablas de Rey?

Luis aplaudió.- ¡Sí! Así que ese era su nombre… jamás lo había…

:- ¿Qué sabes de Rey?

El chico se quedó pasmado.- Oye… tranquila, gatita. ¿Acaso pasó algo? Yo solo lo dije porque, bueno, como no la vi aquí…

:- Es que… no sé nada de ella hace días. No tengo la menor idea de donde está, y si te soy sincera creo que…

:- ¿Y si la adoptaron?- Luis la abrazó.- Me parece que te estás preocupando por nada, gatita. Ella debe estar bien, en serio.

:- Eso espero.- dijo ella y observó aquel parque. De noche no se parecía en absoluto a lo que era de día, tenía un aire como a cementerio. Selina se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, frío viento incrementando aún más su ansiedad.

:- ¿Dónde estará?- preguntó, al cabo de al menos cinco minutos.- Ya es la hora, no debería tardar tanto…

:- Ya vendrá.- comentó Luis.- Y sino, sabes que podemos…

:- Púdrete.

:- Aw.- dijo él, fingiendo estar herido.- Y yo que creí que empezábamos a formar un vínculo… que triste.

:- No te imaginas cuanto.- Selina creyó haber oído mal, pues la boca de Luis no se había movido en absoluto. Además, aquella voz no…- ¿Creíste que podías engañarme tan fácilmente, niña tonta?

Gritó, al ver a nada más y nada menos a Madame salir de las sombras. Pero la persona que yacía a su lado fue la que más daño le hizo ver; sus pies no se movían, casi ni respiraba.

Bradley estaba parado junto a Madame, evitando mirarla.

:- Pero mira nada más… de ella podía esperarlo, pero de ti, Luis...- la mujer negó con la cabeza.- Es simplemente inaceptable.- miró a Bradley.- Toma a la mocosa, yo me encargaré de él.

Selina seguía sin reaccionar, lágrimas comenzaron a caer a cántaros de sus ojos verdes. Aquello no podía ser verdad, debía estar soñando.

 _No… no puede…_

:- ¡Corre!

Oyó a Luis, y por arte de magia pareció volver a la normalidad. Antes de que Bradley la alcanzara salió corriendo a toda velocidad; pero el chico no era lento, y ella llevaba días sin comer. Logró alcanzarla, pero, para su mala suerte, Selina no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Comenzó a pegarle, intentando librarse de él.

Sin embargo, Bradley la tironeó, llevándola hacia donde estaba Madame, forcejeando con Luis. Selina se liberó, y en un acto reflejó logró arañarle la cara, haciendo que este se aparte.

El sonido de seguro siendo quitado de un arma hizo que todos se quedaran petrificados. Selina vio como Madame le apuntaba, tenía todo su cabello despeinado.- Basta de juegos. No dejes que se mueva, niño.- Bradley siguió sus órdenes, y, como pudo, mantuvo cautiva a Selina.- Y tú, Luis, vendrás conmigo.

Se subieron a su auto, el frío de la noche no lograba congelar el odio que la castaña sentía por dentro. Su amigo, Bradley, la había traicionado.

El orfanato se sentía vacío, casi como si estuviese abandonado. Madame la tomó a ella y a Luis del brazo y comenzó a caminar, llegando a una habitación que Selina no había visto nunca. Abrió la puerta, y bajaron por las escaleras a lo que parecía ser una especie de sótano.

Allí, ató a la castaña con una cuerda, dejándola inmovilizada. Se giró a mirar a Luis, con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Creíste que lo tendrías sencillo como ella, pequeño? Acompáñame.

:- ¡Espera!, ¿Qué hay de lo que me prometiste?

La voz de Bradley hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera a la castaña por toda la espalda baja.

Aunque ya no la veía, podía sentir a Gretel sonreír.

:- Tienes razón, querido.- antes de que el chico pudiese moverse, la mujer lo empujó y lo ató como a Selina.- Solo gira la cabeza, ella está ahí.

Subió los escalones chirriantes, lentamente, seguida por Luis.- Han sido unos niños muy, muy malos. Disfrútenlo.

El sonido del portazo fue lo último que escucharon antes de ser sometidos a un profundo silencio, y a una absoluta oscuridad.

.

Una gota.

No, varias. Varias gotas.

Las cañerías. Goteras. Lluvia.

¿Quién podría saberlo?

Intentó mirar por aquella pequeña ventana por la que ninguno de ellos cabía. No, no llovía.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaban atrapados.

 _Atrapados._

Aquello… no…

:- Lo siento.

Sabía que si tuviese la fuerza suficiente se liberaría, y lo golpearía hasta hacerlo desvanecer.

Pero no la tenía. Así que iba a tener que conformarse con no hablare, y hacer como si no lo escuchara.

Como si no existiera.

:- Yo… ella lo sabía, lo supo desde un principio. Dijo que tenía a Rey, que si nos entregaba ella…

Alguien tosió, y Selina estaba segura que no había sido ninguno de los dos.

:- Bradley… eres… un idiota…

:- ¡Rey!- el chico intentó levantarse, pero al no poder se arrastró hacia donde su amiga se encontraba. No podía verla bien, pero supo al instante que no se encontraba en un muy buen estado.- Por dios, ¿Cómo…?

:- Estoy bien…- Selina se sintió pésimo al instante; oyendo a Rey así… ¿Cuántos días llevaba de esa manera? Y ellos planeaban irse sin ella, dejarla ahí…

:- ¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó Bradley, la castaña prefirió permanecer callada. Por lo menos por ahora.

:- Yo… lo mismo que ustedes.- una risa seca, un golpe en el estómago para Selina.-Sabía que había algo… _apestoso_ en todo esto, siempre lo hubo. Así que intenté ir a la policía para reportarlo… pero alguien logró interceptarme en el camino…

:- Lo siento mucho, Rey.

Bradley se dio vuelta, la morocha lo habría hecho si tuviese la energía suficiente.

Selina respiró hondo.- De verdad lamento no haberte buscado. Fue una actitud egoísta y estúpida, así que lo lamento. Lo digo en serio.

:- Descuida.- comentó Rey, como pudo.- ¿Cada uno por su cuenta, verdad?

Por alguna razón, aquello le había dolida más a la castaña de lo que había esperado.

:- Oigan, espero que no se molesten, pero estoy un poco cansada… digo, hace días que no cómo, etc., etc.

:- Descansa, sobreviviente.- oyó decir a Bradley, quien le dio un beso a la chica en la frente.- Tu también, Selina. Y… de nuevo, lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada, y en un vago intento cerró los ojos esperando dormirse. Aunque ya sabía cuál sería el resultado.

Hizo lo posible para que no la escucharan llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- No es para ustedes, no se ilusionen.- la voz de la mujer logró despertarlos a los tres (no es que Selina haya logrado pegar un ojo, por supuesto que no).- Toma, Rey. Te lo has ganado, pequeña.- dejó un plato en frente de la chica, la luz del sol lograba alumbrarla mejor. Selina ahogó un sollozo.

Su cara estaba toda manchada, y, por defecto, sabía que escondía varios moretones. La arpía (en realidad era mucho peor que eso, pero no estaba en sus cabales como para pensar en un mejor insulto) caminó hacia la escalera, con la gracia de siempre.

Antes de irse, los miró.- Espero que todos aprendan su lección, luego de unos días de castigo…- sonrió.- Aquí solo mando yo, y quien quiera que se me oponga sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Entendido, tesoros?

:- ¡¿Qué hiciste con Luis?!

No sabía de donde le había salido la voz, pero allí estaba. Su último grito de libertad, ira, y esperanza.

Le hubiese escupido la cara, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Madame se dio vuelta, saludándola con un gesto de la mano.- Su traición fue la más dolorosa… así que sepan que la está pasando mucho peor que ustedes.- una pausa.- En realidad, son muy afortunados.- rio.- ¡Bye, bye!

Un portazo después, Selina se encontraba iracunda.

:- Está loca.

:- ¿Recién te das cuenta?- aquella voz fue la Rey. Quien, con ayuda de Bradley, intentaba comer los restos del plato grasiento.- Te tardaste…

:- No, en serio.- fulminó la puerta con la mirada.- Loca de verdad. Necesita que la internen, que la mediquen, algo. O la cárcel, la verdad aún no estoy…

:- ¿En Arkham, quizás?- Rey dijo, burlándose.- Buena suerte en lograr que acepten a uno de los perros de Falcone en su propio asilo.

Por lo que Selina sabía, el dueño de aquel terrible lugar era otro. Pero no iba a cuestionar a Rey, no en aquel estado.

Además, todos sabían que Falcone era capaz de…

:- ¿Cómo te sientes?- el que habló esta vez fue Bradley, ayudando a Rey, como pudo, a acomodarse.

:- Como el demonio.- dijo ella, su tono sarcástico recordándole a Selina de los viejos tiempos.- Pero por lo menos ya no me muero tanto de hambre.

Otra pausa. Luego, la castaña exclamó:

:- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

:- Ya escuché eso antes...- Rey rio.

:- No vamos a quedarnos aquí, no podemos...- la castaña continuó.- Vamos a encontrar una manera, vamos a salir de…

:- Selina, admiro tu tenacidad, en verdad. Pero, ¿tienes una idea de donde estamos?, ¿cómo planeas salir de aquí, y lograr que aquella demente no se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos?

Con eso, el poco ánimo de la castaña decayó por completo. Era cierto. Imaginar era genial, pero si no podían ponerlo en práctica, entonces no servía para nada.

:- Rey… ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?- la voz de Bradley sorprendió a Selina. Ya se había olvidado que él estaba allí.- Lo… _apestoso_.

Intentó hacer un encogimiento de hombros, pero con las manos atadas parecía más bien que se estaba estirando.- Lo de siempre: sus "negociosos" con Falcone, el hecho de usarnos para conseguirle dinero… aunque, también descubrí algo más.- hizo una pequeña pausa dramática, sonrió.- Planeaba empezar a utilizar el orfanato como una especie de cuarto de tortura… para aquellos que desobedezcan al señor Carmine Falcone.

Bradley abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué… esto es en serio?, ¿y cómo lo descubriste?

:- La escuché, hablando por teléfono.- miró hacia la puerta.- Y me delataron, antes de que pudiese salir a buscar a la policía. Y terminé aquí, como ustedes.

 _Si, salvo que en nuestro caso fue Bradley el que nos delató._

Selina prefirió no decir nada, mientras su mente intentaba trabajar. Tenían la verdad, y tenían evidencias (ellos mismos), solo necesitaban salir de allí e ir a la comisaria.

:- Aunque, en verdad fue estúpido de mi parte…- Rey continuó, unos segundos después.- La delataría… ¿y después, qué? Bien sabemos que Falcone debe tener varios de sus hombres en la policía. En verdad, aquello no hubiese servido de nada.

La castaña lo meditó.- Lo importante, es lograra escapar de aquí. No podemos seguir viviendo así ni un minuto más.

:- Debí haber seguido con ustedes chicos…- jamás había oído ese tono en Rey, si no estuviera atada Selina la hubiese abrazado.- Lamento haberlos dejado, de verdad. Yo… no quería desilusionarme de nuevo.- rio falsamente.- ¿Y miren donde terminé? Soy una tonta.

:- No lo eres.- Bradley se puso tan cerca de ella como le era posible.- Ninguno de nosotros lo es.- miró a Selina.- Tienes razón, tenemos que salir de aquí. Como sea.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos, pero la castaña necesitaba algo más. Entre toda la situación, se le había pasado de largo:

:- Rey, dime, ¿Quién el delator?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi gatita preferida?

:- ¡Luis!- la voz de Selina rozaba la exaltación. Con los ojos bien abiertos miró al muchacho bajar por la escalera.- ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

Se acercó a ella, ignorando a los otros dos.- No fue para nada fácil, pero vine a sacarte de aquí. Tenemos que irnos antes de que…

:- Deja de mentir, Thomas.- la voz de Rey frenó a ambos en sus respectivos lugares (no es que Selina pudiese moverse mucho, por supuesto). La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Por qué no dices lo que de verdad ocurrió?, ¿por qué no le cuentas que fuiste tú el que me delató con Madame?

Un silencio. Luis comenzó a alejarse de ella.

:- Eso… ¿eso es cierto?

Tragó saliva y miró a la castaña.- Yo… lo lamento. En el momento en que lo hice no era yo mismo, no…- miró a Selina.- Tienes que creerme, gatita. Soy, soy tu amigo…

Ella lo miró.- Entonces vas a sacarnos a todos de aquí.

Por el reflejo de la luz, no fue tan obvio, pero pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en la comisura de su labio.

:- Oh, pero, si hacemos eso… ¿no te parece que seríamos un tanto injustos? Es decir, este chico.- señaló a Bradley.- Nos delató. Y ella.- ahora apuntaba a Rey.- Ella te abandonó en el momento en que más la necesitabas, Selina…

:- Entonces…- hizo una pausa.- Olvídalo.

:- Bien.- exclamó Luis, luego de unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido.- Volveré en un rato. Sé que en algún momento cambiarás de…

:- Luis…- su tono era más suave, el chico se dio vuelta.- Dime algo, y entonces lo prometo pensarlo mejor…

Sonrió.- Lo que sea, princesa.

Su mirada cambió, un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al verla.

:- ¿Por qué nos engañaste todo este tiempo?

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para entender que lo estaba acusando.

:- Ya te dije que…

:- No.- esta vez, la voz provenía de Bradley.- Tú planeaste todo esto desde el principio, ¿verdad? Nunca fue tu intención escapar, siempre estuviste del lado de Madame.- Bradley rio, sarcásticamente.- Hasta no me costaría mucho creer que ella ya sabía de nuestro plan antes de que yo se contara…

:- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Selina, con voz dolida.- Luis… yo creí que…

:- ¿Creíste qué, gatita?

De un salto, el chico se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

:- Debo reconocerlo, Brad; no creí que fueses tú el que se diera cuenta.- sonrió.- ¿Qué fue lo que me delató? ¿El hecho de no tener ninguna herida, o el odio que sientes hacia mi persona fue suficiente para que ataras los cabos?

Él no dijo nada, Luis se giró para mirar a Selina a los ojos.

:- Gatita… en verdad lamento que te enteraras de esta forma. De todos los estúpidos niños de aquí, eres la única que vale algo, y Madame lo sabe.- una pausa.- Debes venir conmigo. Trabajaremos para ella, y más adelante para Falcone.- sonrió, con aire de grandeza.- Lograremos ser grandes, escalar más alto que…

:- ¿Entonces no te importa el futuro de este orfanato, verdad? ¿Y las vidas de los otros niños?- la voz de Rey era como un cuchillo recién afilado.

:- Querida, pienso trabajar para un hombre que no le importa destrozar a una familia entera por un fajo de verdes.- volvió a mirar a la castaña.- ¿Qué dices?, ¿estás conmigo?

Selina sonrió.- Acércate un poco…

Luis obedeció con gusto, pero para cuando sintió sus dientes en su oreja ya era demasiado tarde.

Gritó, pero Selina estaba libre, al igual que los demás. Antes de que pudiese defenderse, la castaña le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mientras Bradley le proporcionaba uno en el estómago, y Rey le vendaba la boca.

:- Te mereces mucho más que eso.- comentó Selina, dejándolo a un costado.- Pero hoy estoy generosa.

:- ¡Vamos!- gritó Rey, subiendo junto a Bradley. La muchacha de ojos verdes miró a Luis una última vez:

:- Hubiera deseado que fueses Madame, pero creo que contigo es suficiente.

Le escupió el rostro antes de salir tras ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Eso estuvo genial!- exclamó Bradley, al verla salir del sótano. Selina cerró la puerta, con la mirada en el piso.

La traición de Luis aún seguía palpitante en su piel, aquellos últimos gritos…

:- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

Sabía que había estado mintiendo, pero…

:- ¡Espera!- esta vez fue la castaña la que habló.- Tenemos que seguir con tu plan, Rey. Tenemos que ir con la policía.

La morocha rodó los ojos.- Buen intento, chica lista. Pero no tenemos pruebas, y dudo que vayan a creernos porque sí. Además que no terminó muy bien para la última vez…

Selina suspiró, pero aún no estaba lista para rendirse. Después de todo, había arruinado por completo sus uñas para romper la soga, y al no ser Madame la persona con la que se desquitó…

Bueno, digamos que aún seguía con sed de venganza.

Y no abandonaría a los demás huérfanos a su suerte, no de nuevo.

:- Wow.- una voz que no era la de ninguno de los tres logró sobresaltarlos.- Yo… ¡eso fue increíble!- un pequeño quedó en frente de ellos.- Madame se ha ido, y su celular está en su escritorio.- los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que regrese!

Rey lo miró desconfiada.- ¿Por qué estás…?

:- Porque queremos que sufra.- otra voz salió de la nada; esta vez se trataba de una niña.- Y vamos a ayudarlos, si prometen ayudarnos a nosotros.

Los caballeros compartieron una mirada; no tenían que pensarlo dos veces:

:- Por supuesto.

.

:- ¿Lo tienes?- Selina esperaba nerviosa, y ansiosa, a que la pelinegra saliera de la habitación. Bradley estaba a su lado, cubriéndola. Los niños fueron a buscar refuerzos, y a cuidar la entrada. Aún no habían vuelto.

No se le daba muy bien eso de hacerse la espía.

:- Rey…- siguió presionando, sin conseguir ninguna señal de su amiga. Iba a entrar, cuando:

:- ¡Aquí está!- con un grito de victoria, Rey se hizo presente, sosteniendo el teléfono celular de Madame. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía en su otra mano varios documentos.- Estos son una joyita, ya verán. Lograremos que se pudra durante mucho…

:- Desearían eso, ¿verdad, mocosos?

La voz de la bruja los congeló a los tres. Madame, _Gretel_ , dejó su bolso en el piso, mientras emitía un extraño ruido con la boca; como un tarareo.

:- A ver, a ver.- Selina había escuchado aquel sonido antes. La mujer le había quitado el seguro al arma; la castaña apretó los puños.- ¿Quieren ser unos angelitos y entregarme eso por las buenas?, ¿o prefieren que sea las malas?

Les apuntó, Selina tragó saliva.- No puedes hacernos esto.

:- ¿No?- la mujer rio.- Niños, niños, ustedes no son nada. No valen nada. Y, en verdad, están siendo una gran molestia para mí, y también para el señor Falcone. En especial tú, niña tonta.- la miró a Selina.- Así que, creo que deshacerme de ustedes es el camino más fácil en verdad.- sonrió.- Adiós, teso-

:- ¡Ahora!

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Selina no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para analizar exactamente cómo fue que pasó. Lo único que llegó a ver fue a los niños, todos los niños y adolescentes que vivían en el orfanato, montados en una especie de motín.

Todos ellos, al escuchar la orden, saltaron encima de Madame. Quitándole y pateando el arma bien lejos.

Lo demás… bueno, solo digamos que había estado todo borroso.

:- ¡Corre!- aquella fue la voz de Bradley.- Ve avisar a la policía, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Escuchó la risa de Rey, de la nada volvía a tenerla a su lado, entregándole los papeles.- Ten, y procura no perderlos.

:- Pero, ¿no deberían…?

Bradley la abrazó, y luego la empujó hacia la salida.- ¡Se rápida, Kyle!, ¡Vamos!

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada antes de obedecer a Bradley, y salir corriendo del orfanato. No estaba segura de donde se encontraba la estación de policía, pero algo cerca iba a encontrar.

 _Tenía que encontrarlo._

Siguió corriendo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que divisó un auto del GCPD. Feliz, se acercó a ellos, con los documentos en mano, pensando precisamente que es lo que les iba a decir en cuanto a…

:- ¿Te dieron tu parte?

:- Si.- el hombre hizo una pausa; prendió un cigarrillo.- Sabes, con Gordon en el medio, cada vez se está haciendo más difícil cubrirlo…

:- ¿Y piensas comentárselo a Falcone? Ja, todo tuyo.

:- Eres un idiota, Flass. Yo… oye, ¿Qué fue eso?

Selina sintió que había pisado una rama, pero antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Respiro lentamente, con el pulso acelerado.

:- Estás paranoico. Ven, vamos por unas cervezas. Yo invito.

Oyó la risa del otro cerdo americano asqueroso, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Esperó a que se fueran, y luego cayó rendida en el piso.

¿Cuántas veces, en su corta vida, la habían decepcionado?

Demasiadas, si tenía que contarlas.

Empezando desde su padre, hasta la misma gente que se suponía que debía protegerla… vendiéndose al mejor postor. Sacrificando su integridad, sin vergüenza…

Tan solo otros corruptos, como todos los demás. Corrompidos.

Se levantó, secándose los ojos, e intentó pensar en un plan. Intentar idearse qué demonios iba a hacer con esos malditos documentos inservibles.

Entonces fue cuando, en la penumbra, bajo la luz de luna aquella noche en Ciudad Gótica, lo vio.

Allí, sobre la pared, caminando como si nada le importase, como si se llevara el mundo por delante, se encontraba el gato.

Podría ser su compañero, como también podría haber sido cualquier otro. Pero Selina estaba más que segura que se trataba de él.

Y, como si de un impulso se tratara, comenzó a seguirlo. Otra vez.

 _Por lo visto no aprendo.-_ pensó, mientras la llevaba hacia quien sabe dónde. Por calles rotas, sueños incumplidos, promesas…

:- Si, te he dijo mil veces que tienes que hablar conmigo antes de comenzar un operativo.

Había oído esa voz antes, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a mirar. El gato negro estaba a su lado.

:- Lo sé. Sé que es trabajo difícil, pero… No, lo entiendo.- Jim Gordon miró su reloj de pulsera.- Debo irme, se hace tarde para la cena. Bárbara me está esperando…

:- ¡Oiga!

La voz de la niña hizo que se diera vuelta, guardando las llaves del auto en el bolsillo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué necesitas?

Selina levantó la barbilla, firme. Le entregó los documentos.- Lea esto, y sígame. Le explicaré todo en el camino.

Jim parpadeó un par de veces; luego, miró lo que le había entregado aquella joven. Observó a Selina. Ella sonrió, el gato a su lado:

:- No me recuerda, ¿no? teniente Gordon.- la muchacha abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.- Al Orfanato de Ciudad Gótica, por favor.

.

Hubiese sido lindo decir que aquel era el final.

Que el bien había triunfado, como en los cuentos de hadas, contra el mal.

Porque siempre, siempre, el bien es el que gana, ¿no es así?

Bueno, en Ciudad Gótica… lamentablemente las cosas no suceden de esa manera. No, en absoluto.

Y Selina Kyle es muy consciente de eso. Demasiado, en realidad.

Pensó, tontamente, que al llegar al orfanato junto a un policía honesto, podría ganarles. A Madame, a Falcone, a todos los mafiosos y corruptos habidos y por haber.

Pensó que rescataría a los niños, que tendrían un hogar. Que podrían ser felices.

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

Patrullas llegaron antes de que ellos. Madame había sido escoltada hacia un auto, manos tras la espalda, gritando enfurecidamente.

Sin embargo, no había rastros de los niños.

Ni de Rey, o Bradley. Ni siquiera de Luis.

La chica observó a Gordon, quien estaba siendo entrevistado. Luego, se alejó.

Pero no se decidió por correr hasta que vio aquel autobús. Hasta que escuchó hacia donde iban a llevarlos:

 _Reformatorio._

Parecía una palabra tan extraña, tan prohibida, tan… podrida.

Ella no iba a soportarlo.

Vio por última vez al teniente, quien la estaba buscando con la mirada, antes de volver a desaparecer entre las sombras.

Antes de volver a correr, como siempre había hecho.

Pensó en los chicos: en sus amigos, en los inocentes. En los que habían dependido de su ayuda. A los que ella había abandonado.

Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Si la veían, estaba segura que la enviaran con ellos también.

Y no iba a pasar el resto de su vida encerrada. No otra vez.

Respiró hondo. Sin mochila, sin dinero, sin…

Pero con el gato a su lado.

 _Allí está tu destino, niña. Ve por él._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una cafetería, si es que a eso se le podía denominar de esa forma, en el lado oeste de Ciudad Gótica, yacía una niña.

Bueno, más bien una señorita.

La muchacha de ojos verdes espera ansiosa su café. De vez en cuando mira para afuera, sin embargo, chequeando que aquel gato fantástico no se fuera de su vista. No desapareciera otra vez.

 _Sigue ahí. Sigue ahí._

Observó, con sigilo, a la gente que ocupaba el lugar: desde familias, hasta solteros. Algunos hasta habían vivido en su edificio, ido a su escuela…

 _Pero todos eran la misma mierda._

Su estómago hizo un ruido cuando se lo sirvieron. Pero, gracias a dios (o a quien sea), la mesera no se dio cuenta.

Deleitada, lo bajó de un golpe, y comió aquel emparedado. El tomate no le gustaba, pero se lo tragó igual.

Cualquier cosa que lograra alimentarla servía de algo.

Miró, pensativa, el canal que estaban pasando por televisión. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta entender por completo que era lo que estaba pasando.

Le costaba creerlo, pero allí estaba: Madame, Gretel, siendo llevada a juicio por daños a menores, corrupción, y quien sabe cuántos crímenes más.

Sus labios habían formado una sonrisa, hasta que escuchó lo que el oficial tenía para decir:

" _Tenemos a la culpable de mantener cautivos a esos pobres en niños en terribles condiciones. Por suerte, es la única. Así que sabemos que está acabada; esto no volverá a suceder nunca…"_

Su mente divagó un segundo; pensando. Recordando las palabras de aquel jefe de la mafia, y de la mismísima Madame:

" _Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo"_

Pues, al final, el mismo Falcone abandonó el barco antes de que este se fuera abajo del mar. Al igual que los documentos; seguramente ya hechos cenizas, tirados en algún basurero.

Apretó tanto la taza, que temió que se quebrara entre sus dedos.

Sintió la mirada de la mujer encima, por lo que siguió actuando con la naturalidad. Se limpió con la servilleta.

:- ¡Oye, niña! No me pagaste, ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita…!

Tomando al gato, corrió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque, para ella, aquello era bastante dudable.

* * *

 **Bueno, lectores; de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero esta historia siempre va a seguir en pie; aunque tarde años y años en actualizar, siempre voy a continuarla.**

 **Como verán la etapa del orfanato de Selina terminó, por lo que ahora vamos creciendo un poco, y nos adentramos lentamente a la acción de verdad...**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima:**

 **-Vigigraz.**


End file.
